


Незримая истина

by lkarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkarus/pseuds/lkarus
Summary: Проведя ночь вместе с Гарри, наутро Северус вышвыривает его со словами, что это была ошибка, и больше она не повторится. Но он не подозревает о последствиях этой самой ночи.





	Незримая истина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets in truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771495) by [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical). 



> Перевод [Secrets in truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771495) by [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical)
> 
> Огромная благодарность Candice за вычитку =)

Гарри сидел за столом на Гриммаулд-плейс и, рассеянно постукивая по нему пальцами, таращился в никуда. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не услышал ни рева каминной сети, ни окликнувшего его голоса.

– Гарри?

Гарри вскочил, когда его тронули за плечо, и поднял голову.

– Драко.

Через два дня после войны Гарри удивил всех, а особенно Драко, когда появился на слушании его дела, встал на защиту и не успокоился, пока не добился для него освобождения и права закончить последний курс в Хогвартсе. Люциуса приговорили к заключению в Азкабан, а Нарцисса вышла на свободу. После слушания Гарри объяснил прессе, почему приложил столько усилий для оправдания Нарциссы и Драко.

Нарцисса тоже ответила на вопросы, рассказав, что за спасение свое и сына она будет вечно благодарна Гарри и совершенно не винит его в участи Люциуса, поскольку тот за совершенные преступления заслужил Азкабан.

И именно там, на глазах репортеров, Драко во второй раз протянул руку дружбы, а Гарри улыбнулся и пожал ее. На следующий день весть о новоиспеченных друзьях Поттере и Малфое напечатала каждая газета.

Было это три месяца назад. С тех пор Драко виделся с Гарри каждый день и стал близок ему, как Рон с Гермионой.

– Ты в порядке?

– В порядке. С чего вдруг нет-то?

– Ну, для начала, ты тут сидишь и ни на что не реагируешь. Пока я не тронул тебя за плечо, ты ни слышал, как я тебя звал, ни заметил, как я вошел.

– Прости, просто столько разных мыслей.

– Ты не передумал? Что насчет твоего возвращения в Хогвартс?

– Нет, Драко. Я по-прежнему собираюсь на последний курс, просто мысли сейчас о другом.

– Хочешь, расскажи мне.

– Спасибо, конечно, но пока не стоит, – улыбнулся Гарри и тут же поднялся. – Хочешь выпить?

– Давай.

– Как твоя мама?

– Отлично. Пошла сегодня на встречу с отцом. Его приговорили к пяти годам, и мама решила посмотреть, как он изменился за минувшие три месяца. Если к лучшему, то она даст отцу еще один шанс, а если нет, то попросит развода.

– Серьезно?

– Ага. У мамы имеется к нему ряд вопросов, которые она хочет прояснить. Большинство из них касается тебя, – рассмеялся Драко.

– Дай знать, как все пройдет. А как ты относишься к отцу?

– Честно? Чтобы оттуда выбраться, он наверняка будет вести себя так, как будто все осознал и исправился.

– Если ты правда так думаешь, Драко, тогда тебе, пожалуй, лучше пойти с матерью. Не подавай вида, но не спускай глаз с отца, а потом поделись своими соображениями с миссис Малфой.

– А знаешь что? Ты прав! Гарри, спасибо тебе, увидимся позже!

Едва Гарри остался один, как сразу же вновь мысленно перенесся в прошлое, в первый день после падения Волдеморта.

***

С ощущением тепла и уюта Гарри проснулся в чьих-то объятиях. Обернувшись через плечо и увидев крепко спящего Северуса, он сразу же все вспомнил.

Это была какая-то вечеринка – праздник в честь окончательной победы над безвозвратно почившим Волдемортом. К Гарри подошел Северус и захотел поговорить с ним наедине. Они отправились в подземелья, и, к изумлению Гарри, Северус его поблагодарил.

Он, Рон и Гермиона добрались до Визжащей хижины. Подслушав разговор и поняв, что Северуса собираются убить, Гарри ворвался в комнату, а следом заскочили и Рон с Гермионой. Гарри убил змею мечом Гриффиндора, а разгневанный Волдеморт послал в него убивающее заклятье.

Заклинание ударило его в грудь, однако и Волдеморт рухнул на пол. Северус проверил у Гарри пульс, привел в чувство и сказал покончить с Волдемортом раз и навсегда.

Поднявшись, Гарри направил волшебную палочку на Волдеморта. С тихими словами заклинания вырвалась зеленая вспышка и поразила цель.

Убедившись, что Волдеморт, наконец, мертв, Северус объявил об этом вслух. Гермиона заплакала от облегчения, Рон ее обнял, а Гарри потребовал объяснений, почему, собственно, он выжил. И вот тогда Северус привел всех троих в кабинет директора и показал воспоминания о разговоре с Альбусом Дамблдором. Гарри потом поблагодарил Северуса, взял омут памяти, чтобы показать нужным людям, и через двенадцать часов Северуса признали невиновным по всем статьям, пообещав при этом орден Мерлина первой степени.

В тот вечер на празднике в честь закончившейся войны Северус хотел поблагодарить Гарри. Однако ни один из них не жаждал быть в центре внимания, отвечать на бесконечные вопросы и общаться с остальными. Поэтому они оба остались в подземельях, и после бутылки огневиски очутились в постели.

Когда Северус проснулся на следующее утро, он отшатнулся от Гарри и выскочил из постели как ошпаренный.

– Северус…

– Нет. Нет! Это была ошибка! Очень большая ошибка, которая никогда не повторится!

– Но…

– Нет! Не смей упоминать об этом! Убирайся!

– Нет.

Северус подошел, выдернул Гарри из постели и запустил в него одеждой:

– Либо ты уходишь по собственной воле, либо я тебя вышвыриваю. Проваливай! Живо!

***

Вспоминая все это, Гарри вздохнул. Сердце еще болело. Он был так рад проснуться в объятиях Северуса. В глубине души он всегда знал, что Северус вовсе не плохой – воспоминания служили тому подтверждением. И, даже, несмотря на дурное обращение следующим утром, он почувствовал, что не может справиться со своим влечением. Гарри вернулся на последний курс еще и потому, что Северуса восстановили в должности директора, а значит, мог появиться шанс поговорить. 

Снова вспыхнул камин, и оттуда вышла Гермиона:

– Я зашла проверить, все ли ты собрал для Хогвартса.

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Разве у нас не осталось в запасе еще пара дней?

– Я знаю, но просто хочу убедиться, что у тебя все готово.

– Я готов. Если я все покажу, ты будешь счастлива?

– С чего бы это. 

Рассмеявшись, Гарри поднялся из-за стола. Но в ту же секунду комната начала вращаться и терять свои очертания. Он слышал, как его окликала Гермиона, а потом в глазах потемнело, и сознание отключилось.

Придя в себя, Гарри застонал. Во-первых, он заметил то, что лежит в кровати, причем очень жесткой. Медленно открыв глаза, он увидел вокруг себя лишь белый цвет и ничего больше. Белый потолок, белые стены, белая простыня. Повернув голову, он заметил стоявшую у окна со скрещенными на груди руками Гермиону, которая смотрела вдаль.

– Гермиона?

Та, заметив, что Гарри очнулся, поспешила к кровати:

– Гарри, как ты?

– Не знаю. Почему я в больнице?

– Дома ты потерял сознание, я связалась через каминную сеть с Роном, и он перенес тебя сюда. Колдомедики сделали анализы. По их словам, они что-то нашли, но мне говорить отказались, они хотят сообщить о результатах только тебе. А знать мне или нет – тебе решать.

В это время в палату зашел Рон с двумя стаканами в руках.

– Гарри, дружище, ты очнулся, - сказал он и поставил стаканы. – Я пойду кого-нибудь позову.

Пять минут спустя Рон вернулся вместе с колдомедиком.

– А, мистер Поттер, – та подошла к кровати и начала накладывать на Гарри диагностические чары, – как вы себя чувствуете?

– Прекрасно! Когда я смогу уйти?

– Когда захотите. Сначала мы бы хотели поговорить с вами. Ваши друзья наверняка уже сообщили вам, что мы кое-что обнаружили и хотим с вами это обсудить.

– Да, конечно. Вы можете сказать все при них. Я в любом случае посвящу их в детали. 

– Вы уверены?

– Да. Прошу.

– Отлично. Причина вашей слабости, мистер Поттер, – беременность.

– Беременность? Но мужчины не могут забеременеть.

– Магглы нет, а волшебники да. Мужская беременность встречается редко – для нее нужны двое могущественных магов – но время от времени мы с ней сталкиваемся. Впрочем, если вы не собираетесь…

– Нет, что вы, я хочу сохранить ребенка!

– Замечательно. Я так понимаю, вы возвращаетесь в Хогвартс. Я напишу Поппи Помфри, чтобы она внимательно за вами наблюдала, и за всем необходимым вы будете обращаться к ней.

– Хорошо, спасибо. Какой у меня срок?

– Всегда пожалуйста. Вы уже на десятой неделе. Можете собирать вещи, я вас отпускаю.

– Благодарю. Эмм… Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо…

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер. Мы приносим клятву и не разглашаем информацию о наших пациентах без их разрешения. Поздравляю вас! – добавила колдомедик и вышла.

Когда они снова остались втроем, Гарри перевел взгляд с беспокойной Гермионы на побледневшего Рона.

– Десять недель, Гарри. Это случилось в ночь после праздника, – тихо подытожила Гермиона.

– Ну, было.

– Снейп!

Гарри повернулся к Рону, который отошел к изножью кровати:

– Что?

– Ты сказал нам тогда, что идешь поговорить со Снейпом, и до следующего дня мы больше тебя не видели. Ты спал с ним?!

– Рон…

– О, Мерлин, вы все-таки переспали. Я знаю, он оказался на нашей стороне, Гарри, но Снейп? Это же ненормально, извращение!

Гарри разозлился и встал с кровати:

– Значит, мы с ним ненормальные извращенцы?

– Гарри, ты же знаешь, мне все равно, что ты гей. Ненормальный извращенец – это Снейп!

– Почему?

– Потому что это он! У тебя потом был понурый вид, он ведь тебя отверг.

– Нет. 

– Лжец. Если бы нет, вы были бы сейчас вместе и ожидали бы вашего общего ребенка.

– Рон. 

– Нет, Гермиона, это правда, посмотри, он даже не отрицает.

– Северус хороший человек.

– Ты его еще защищаешь. Представь, человек занимается с тобой сексом, а потом выставляет тебя вон. Держу пари, если ты ему скажешь, что ждешь от него ребенка, он либо заставит тебя избавиться от плода, либо не поверит, либо скажет, что его это не волнует.

– Это неправда.

– Докажи обратное, расскажи ему.

– Нет.

– Потому что ты боишься его ответа?

– Гарри? – мягко промолвила Гермиона, подходя к нему. – Ты что-то чувствуешь к Снейпу?

Когда Гарри опустил глаза, Рон усмехнулся:

– Ты влюбился в ублюдка, не так ли?

– Сердце не камень, Рон! – отчитала его Гермиона, защищая Гарри. – Зачем ты так? Гарри наш друг, и ему нужна наша поддержка, особенно сейчас.

Рон обратился к Гарри:

– Я буду стараться присматривать за тобой, буду молчать, пока ты сам не захочешь рассказать остальным, но не думай, что я от всего этого в восторге, – заявил он напоследок и покинул комнату.

– Гарри, он успокоится, ты же знаешь. Давай, пойдем домой.

– Спасибо, Миона.

Подруга улыбнулась и вышла с ним из палаты.

***

 

Два дня спустя Гарри сидел в одном из вагонов Хогвартс- экспресса. Вскоре к нему присоединились Рон и Гермиона, а после и Джинни, которая хотела поговорить.

– Джинни, я уже говорил тебе, Гарри не хочет быть с тобой, – втолковывал сестре Рон.

– Гарри решать.

– Прости, Джин, но я люблю другого человека.

– Кто она?

– Не она, Джин, он. До недавнего времени я даже не подозревал, и понял только теперь.

Гарри повернулся к Джинни и тут же пожалел об этом – вид у нее был огорченный.

– Да, Джинни. Прости, но я такой, какой есть.

– Кто это, Гарри?

– Об этом никто не должен знать. Даже он, и я не планирую его просвещать.

– Почему?

– Потому что он не абы кто, – пояснил Рон сестре.

– Гарри, обещаю, без твоего разрешения я никому не разболтаю. Кого ты любишь?

– Северуса.

– Снейпа?

– Ты знаешь другого Северуса?

– Я сдержу слово, и буду молчать, – Джинни встала.

– Но? – уточнил Гарри.

– Я не могу с этим смириться, – и с этими словами Джинни ушла.

– Сердцу не прикажешь, – тяжко вздохнул Гарри, а Гермиона сочувственно ему улыбнулась. Рон предпочел пропустить фразу мимо ушей; он держал слово и оставался другом Гарри. Он беспокоился о его самочувствии, но при всяком упоминании Снейпа начинал возражать или отмалчивался.

***

Когда они втроем вошли в Большой зал, Гермиона почувствовала, что Гарри напрягся при виде Северуса, и ободряюще сжала его руку. Кроме того, когда Северус выступал с речью и перечислял имена учеников, вернувшихся на восьмой курс, он не удостоил Гарри ни вниманием, ни взглядом.

– Ну и хрен с ним, – буркнул Гарри, вернувшись в спальню восьмого курса.

– С кем? – не понял Рон.

– С Северусом. Он даже не взглянул в мою сторону, ни разу! Ненавижу себя за чувства к нему! Знаешь что? Будь я проклят, если позволю испортить ему свой последний год.

– И что ты собираешься делать? 

– Ходить на свидания, ну, на самом деле нет. Но я могу ему показать, что меня ни капельки не волнует то, что он сделал. И пусть этот ублюдок сам выясняет, что я беременный, потому что я хрен с два скажу ему сам.

Рон подбадривающе хлопнул Гарри по плечу:

– Я с тобой, дружище.

***

Услышав, как его крестник окликает Гарри, Северус оторвался от завтрака и принялся тайком наблюдать за ними. Драко запрыгнул Гарри на спину, а тот, засмеявшись, подхватил его и опустил на пол. 

Видя, как они сблизились, Северус, под предлогом заботы о Драко, как-то даже отозвал того в сторонку и поинтересовался, как далеко зашла их дружба. Но Драко слишком хорошо знал своего крестного и знал, что с той вечеринки тот исчез именно с Гарри. Он заявил, что является стопроцентным натуралом и успел положить на кого-то глаз, так что Северусу вовсе не о чем беспокоиться – они с Гарри были просто хорошими друзьями.

– Итак, какие планы на сегодня?

Гарри рассмеялся:

– Уроки, Драко, уроки. К тому же надо сходить в больничное крыло.

– Зачем? Разве ты болен?

– Нет, не болен, – это совсем не ложь, Гарри ведь не больной, а просто беременный. – Я хотел поговорить с Поппи об ученичестве, посмотрим, что она скажет.

– Ты передумал быть аврором?

– Угу. Сражений с Пожирателями смерти и остальными темными магами мне хватило до конца жизни.

– Ну, если ты и вправду так решил.

– Решил.

***

Всю дорогу до больничного крыла Гарри думал о разговоре с Драко. Ему понравилась идея об ученичестве, и после осмотра он задумал поспрашивать о нем у Поппи.

– Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как и ожидалось.

– Кто-нибудь еще знает о твоем положении?

– Рон, Гермиона и вы. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы так и оставалось.

– Хорошо. Я попрошу профессора Слагхорна сварить специальные зелья, но не буду уточнять, кому они предназначены.

– Благодарю вас.

Поппи улыбнулась:

– Запрыгивай на кровать, Гарри, осмотрим тебя.

Некоторое время спустя мадам Помфри вновь просияла улыбкой: 

– Гарри, вы оба совершенно здоровы. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты ходил ко мне на осмотр раз в неделю. 

– Хорошо.

– Еще вопросы?

– Только один.

– Да?

– Сегодня утром я общался с Драко, и он в курсе, что я пошел сюда. Правда, мне пришлось ему сказать, что я иду к вам с просьбой об ученичестве. Ну, в общем, по дороге сюда я хорошенько подумал и понял, что и в самом деле хочу учиться у вас, поэтому не могли бы вы...

– С удовольствием, Гарри. Я согласна.

– Спасибо вам, мадам Помфри.

– Не за что, зови меня Поппи.

– Спасибо, Поппи.

***

Несмотря на возможность поручить ночное дежурство другим преподавателям, Северус, когда не мог уснуть, сам патрулировал коридоры – это его успокаивало. Немногочисленные студенты, находившиеся не в постели, его не удивляли. В отличие от мадам Помфри, куда-то идущей по замку в неурочное время. 

Причем по дороге она все время оглядывалась, словно не хотела, чтобы ее заметили, и Северус, заинтригованный, двинулся вслед за ней. Многолетние шпионские навыки окупились с лихвой – несмотря на все предосторожности, Поппи даже не заподозрила слежки.

Она остановилась напротив комнат Слагхорна и постучала в дверь. Она явно пришла не за зельями – Северус знал, что Гораций уже принес их сегодня днем.

– Поппи? Чем могу помочь?

– Мне нужны кое-какие зелья. Я хотела тебя спросить о них еще днем, но помешал ученик.

– Не беспокойся, какие зелья тебе нужны и как быстро?

– Чем скорее, тем лучше, Гораций. Среди студентов зафиксирован случай беременности.

– Тебе лучше войти, обсудим это внутри.

Когда вслед за Поппи закрылась дверь, Северус развернулся, и, взмахнув полами мантии, направился в свой кабинет. Беременность среди студентов. Он расспросит Слагхорна после завтрака и все выяснит.

***

– Как все прошло с мадам Помфри? – спросил Драко следующим утром, садясь рядом с Гарри и накладывая в тарелку еду.

– Гарри, ты сказал Драко, зачем идешь к ней? – изумился Рон.

– Да. Я собрался к ней в ученики, потому что хотел бы овладеть ее профессией, Драко об этом знает, – ответил Гарри, бросив на Рона красноречивый взгляд. Не то чтобы он считал, что Драко разболтает о его беременности, но Северус все же приходился ему крестным, а отношения у них, по мнению Гарри, были весьма близкие.

– И что она тебе ответила? – спросил Драко.

– Она согласилась. Я должен буду ходить к ней каждую неделю и мало-помалу учиться. Еще она будет давать мне одну книгу в неделю, а потом, когда я закончу этот год в школе, она возьмет меня к себе.

– А что за книгу она дала тебе на эту неделю? – спросил Драко, когда Гарри впихнул в себя завтрак.

– Пока никакую. Она даст мне первую книгу на следующей неделе.

После того, как Северус закончил с завтраком, он повернулся к соседу:

– Гораций, я бы хотел перекинуться с вами парой слов. Буду ждать вас перед началом занятий в кабинете зельеварения, – сказал он, вышел из-за стола, не давая профессору зелий возможности ответить. Путь его лежал мимо старшекурсников.

Драко тем временем заразительно смеялся над каким-то замечанием Гарри.

– Доброе утро, Северус, – между смехом вставил он.

– При посторонних «директор Снейп», Драко, – поправил Северус и направился дальше, не удостоив других учеников и взглядом.

– Что на него нашло? – вслух удивился Драко, глядя как крестный покидает Большой зал.

– Ты так удивляешься, будто он на себя не похож. Да Снейп всегда такой, – заметил Рон.

– Но только не со мной, даже если я не один.

***

Войдя в класс, Гораций увидел, что Северус уже его там ждет:

– Директор, чем могу служить?

– Насколько я понял, Поппи приходила к вам прошлой ночью с просьбой сварить зелье для беременных. 

– Именно.

– Я хочу знать, кто эта студентка.

– Не могу сказать, директор.

– Я хочу знать, кто это. Как директор этой школы, я несу ответственность за всех без исключения учеников, и как я буду справляться с этим, если я даже не знаю, кто беременный?

– Понимаю, директор, но я сам не знаю, и поэтому не могу вам ответить. Я спрашивал у Поппи, но она сказала, что мальчик не желает никого ставить в известность. 

– Мальчик? Мужская беременность редкое явление.

– Но вполне возможна. Поппи попросила меня сварить несколько подходящих зелий, которые ему придется принимать на протяжении всей беременности.

– Варите. Какой у него срок?

– Пара недель, я думаю.

В класс начали заходить студенты и остановились как вкопанные при виде Северуса.

– Спасибо, Гораций. Пожалуй, мне пора откланяться.

***

Во время перерыва Гарри пошел к Поппи, чтобы пересказать ей разговор с Драко по поводу разных книг.

– Хм, на самом деле хорошая идея. Я подберу для тебя подходящее пособие из своей коллекции и отдам на следующем осмотре.

– Поппи?

Гарри судорожно вздохнул – за дверью был Северус. 

– Меня тут нет, – успел сказать он, прежде чем скрыться в ее кабинете.

– Входи, Северус, – позвала Поппи.

Северус зашел в больничное крыло и увидел, что медсестра застилает больничную койку.

– Я могу чем-то помочь, господин директор?

– Надеюсь. Прошлой ночью я патрулировал коридоры, и заметил, как ты шла к Горацию. Я услышал твою просьбу о зелье для беременного студента. Утром мне Гораций сообщил, что не может назвать имя этого студента, потому что не имеет понятия, о ком идет речь. Но он в курсе, что это молодой человек. Я должен знать кто этот студент.

Поппи кинула взгляд на прятавшегося в ее кабинете Гарри – тот испуганно помотал головой.

– Прости, Северус, но как колдомедик я не могу сказать кто это, не могу предать доверие пациента. Когда этот человек надумает тебе рассказать, я буду свободно обсуждать с тобой протекание его беременности. Но до тех пор, сам понимаешь, врачебная тайна превыше всего.

– Да, Поппи. Я знал, что это был рискованный шаг, но я хотел попытаться.

Когда Северус ушел, Гарри появился из кабинета:

– Спасибо, Поппи.

– Все в порядке Гарри. Почему ты не хочешь ставить в известность профессора Снейпа?

– Когда вы говорили о врачебной тайне, вы имели в виду, что не будете ничего с ним обсуждать, пока я ему не расскажу?

– Конечно, Гарри. Все что ты скажешь, останется между нами. Так почему ты не хочешь ставить в известность профессора Снейпа?

– Потому что он второй отец ребенка.

– Гарри, но почему ты ему не сказал?

– Тем утром, когда мы проснулись, он буквально вышвырнул меня из кровати, сказал, что это была ошибка, что это больше никогда не повторится, и чтобы я больше не упоминал о той ночи. А что касается меня, Поппи, когда он отказался от меня, то отказался и от ребенка.

– Но он не подозревает о ребенке, Гарри.

– Я знаю. Но как я скажу ему, если не хочу обсуждать злосчастную ночь, а хочу забыть все, что произошло? Поппи, он не обращает на меня никакого внимания, даже не смотрит в мою сторону, – неожиданно для себя Гарри прослезился.

– Гарри, – сочувственно обняла его Поппи.

Гарри вымученно усмехнулся:

– Спасибо, Поппи.

– Обращайся.

***

Доев завтрак, Гарри отправился в кабинет зельеварения до начала урока. Поппи настояла, чтобы он рассказал о беременности профессору Слагхорну. Шла четырнадцатая неделя, и если в дальнейшем он не будет избегать испарений от определенных зелий, то подвергнет риску не только себя, но и своего ребенка.

– Гарри, мальчик мой, – профессор Слагхорн увидел, как вошедший Гарри закрыл за собой дверь. – Что привело тебя так рано?

– Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, сэр. И сначала хочу попросить, чтобы вы сохранили все в тайне. Я пока не готов к огласке.

– Конечно, мой мальчик.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул:

– Зелья для беременности вы варили мне. Поппи велела мне вам все рассказать, потому что в дальнейшем…

– Не сможешь находиться рядом с некоторыми зельями в процессе варки, – закончил Слагхорн. – Какой у тебя срок?

– Четырнадцать недель.

– На этой и следующей неделе мы будем делать два комплекса зелий. Одно из них начнем варить прямо сегодня, и оно, Гарри, для тебя опасно. Почитай лучше про него в библиотеке.

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Не стоит благодарности. Только эта и следующая недели. Однако я подкорректирую план работы, и мы не будем варить зелья, которые могут повредить тебе и ребенку. И ты больше не пропустишь занятий.

– Благодарю, сэр. Тогда, раз у меня свободное время, я почитаю в библиотеке, а пропущенное занятие нагоню с Поппи.

– Ах, да, ученичество. Надеюсь, оно пойдет тебе на пользу.

– Я тоже. Спасибо за все, профессор, – улыбнулся Гарри и покинул подземелья.

Машинально поглаживая живот, Гарри неторопливо брел в сторону больничного крыла. Открыв дверь, он тут же остановился при виде развернувшейся сцены.

– Северус, я тебе уже говорила, что пока не могу сообщить кто из студентов в положении.

– Но, Поппи, мне необходимо знать! Я директор школы!

– Я этого не отрицаю, Северус, но я не буду заставлять студента, если тот желает оставаться инкогнито.

– Э-э-э, я не вовремя? – осмелился спросить Гарри.

Северус обернулся и прищурился, увидев застывшего на пороге Гарри:

– Вы чем-то больны, мистер Поттер?

– Нет.

– Тогда почему вы не на уроке?

– Потому что Гораций любезно разрешил провести ему этот час со мной, – вмешалась Помфри.

– Зачем ему проводить время с вами? – спросил Северус, оглядев Гарри сверху донизу, отчего тот почувствовал себя ничтожеством.

– В начале года Гарри попросился ко мне в ученики, и я дала согласие. Когда он окончит Хогвартс, я возьму его в подмастерья, а пока буду обучать его понемногу.

Северус развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Задержался возле Гарри и глумливо усмехнулся.

Когда же он вышел, Поппи, улыбаясь, подошла к Гарри.

– Так он...

– Впервые посмотрел на меня после того самого утра? Да.

– И каково тебе?

– Больно, – ответил он сквозь слезы, которые не смог удержать.

– Ох, Гарри, милый, время – лучший лекарь.

– Возможно. Но когда видишь того, кто каждый день делает тебе больно, поневоле сомневаешься.

– Примешь мой совет?

– Конечно.

– Раз Северус не обращает на тебя внимания, отвлекись от мыслей о нем. Сходи куда-нибудь с друзьями или на свидание.

Гарри внял совету Помфри, только посомневался насчет свидания. Ведь скоро станет заметен живот, и вряд ли кому-то захочется начинать новые отношения, будучи беременным от другого. Поэтому Гарри подошел к своему старому верному другу Невиллу.

***

– Ты и Северус? Гарри, я не ожидал.

– Мы не вместе, Невилл. Он позаботился об этом на следующее же утро, стоило мне проснуться, – вздохнул Гарри, бросая камень в озеро.

Из окна замка Северус заметил этих двоих возле озера. Утром в Большом зале он видел, как Гарри с робкой улыбкой подошел к Невиллу, после чего тот отправился вслед за ним. Чтобы проследить, куда они пошли и насколько сблизились, Северус встал и тоже вышел. Он видел как Гарри бросил в озеро камень, а потом Невилл положил руку ему на плечо и увлек обратно к замку.

***

После того разговора у озера Гарри редко показывался без Невилла. Драко сперва даже предостерег того не обижать Гарри, но, узнав, что Невиллу приглянулась Луна, успокоился.

– Гарри, мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Что произошло, Драко?

– Ну, я кое на кого положил глаз и боюсь к ней подойти.

– А причем тут я?

– Ну, ты хорошо ее знаешь.

– Ох, Драко! Гермиона счастлива и любит Рона.

– Не, не Гермиона. Джинни.

– Джинни? Ничего себе, не ожидал. И с чего ты боишься подойти к ней?

– Ну, у нее куча братьев.

– Куча, – засмеялся Гарри, – но они ей не указ, если она счастлива. Они поймут, что ты отличный парень. Вы ведь с ней хорошо ладите?

– Ладим.

– Так спроси у нее, Драко, спроси и скажи, что ты немного волнуешься из-за братьев, и Джинни тебя успокоит. Честное слово.

– Спасибо, Гарри, тогда я спрошу прямо сейчас.

– Дай мне знать, как все пройдет.

***

Пару дней спустя, одеваясь, Гарри обнаружил, что его школьная мантия стала тесновата. И вздохнул – он знал, что наступит время, когда придется рассказать все, но надеялся, что это случится не так быстро. Сегодня был первый выходной в честь Хэллоуина, и Гарри, в надежде, что большинство студентов в такую рань не проснется, спустился на завтрак. 

Зайдя в Большой зал, Гарри увидел Невилла за преподавательским столом – он беседовал с профессором Спраут. «Ну, почему она сидит рядом с Северусом?» - вздохнул Гарри.

Когда Гарри остановился напротив них, Невилл отвлекся:

– Ты рано, Гарри. Все в порядке?

– И да, и нет. Я хотел спросить, не прогуляешься ли ты со мной в Хогсмид, а то моя одежда на мне уже внатяг.

После этих слов профессор Макгонагалл взглянула на него:

– В самом деле, Гарри. Чем ты питаешься?

– Ничем, профессор, просто мой ребенок растет, – усмехнулся он.

Обойдя вокруг стола, Макгонагалл подошла к Гарри:

– Так это ты беременный? Поздравляю, Гарри.

– Спасибо.

– А какой у тебя срок?

– Пятый месяц. 

– Да уж, Гарри, отпраздновал победу так отпраздновал, – хихикнул Невилл, заразив Гарри весельем. 

Внезапный скрежет отодвигаемого стула заставил всех затихнуть и обратить внимание на директора школы. Он выглядел очень злым:

– Поттер! На два слова! Живо! 

Гарри в сопровождении Невилла двинулся следом за директором. Но в дверях Большого зала Северус остановился и резко развернулся. 

– Поттер уже вырос, мистер Лонгботтом, и я уверен, что он проживет пять минут, не держась за вашу руку.

– Невилл, все хорошо.

– Я подожду в твоей комнате.

– Спасибо, Нев.

Остаток пути Гарри проследовал за Снейпом в тишине, пытаясь подготовить себя к предстоящему разговору. Ведь он буквально признал – ребенка зачали по окончании войны.

Зайдя в круглый кабинет, Гарри увидел, что Северус накладывает палочкой скрывающие и заглушающие заклинания на портреты.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Ты беременный, – отчеканил Северус.

– Да.

– Пятый месяц.

– Есть такое.

– Он от меня?

– А не все ли равно?

– Если ты носишь моего ребенка, то конечно не все равно!

– Не твоего. Ты вышвырнул меня, не захотел иметь со мной ничего общего, а значит, по умолчанию, не имеешь отношения к моему ребенку.

– Но, Гарри, я не знал о твоей беременности.

– И что бы это изменило? Ты бы оставил меня в своей постели? Трахнул бы меня еще раз?

Северус открыл рот и, тут же закрыл, передумав отвечать. Гарри иронически усмехнулся и покачал головой:

– Да ты боишься даже взглянуть на меня, так что вряд ли. В общем, к ребенку я тебя не подпущу. И, если это все, я хочу выйти из кабинета целым и невредимым. Буду притворяться, что не влюблен в тебя, что тебя не существует. А когда я покину Хогвартс, не хочу больше тебя видеть. Да, я вернусь к Поппи, но с тобой мы будем встречаться только во время трапез.

– Влюблен?.. Гарри… – выдохнул Северус подходя ближе. Гарри же, напротив, отступил и дотронулся до двери. 

– Я серьезно, Северус. Не приближайся! Оставь. Меня. В покое.

Выскочив за дверь, Гарри прислонился к стене возле кабинета и начал поглаживать живот.

– Гарри?

Гарри резко открыл глаза – Драко пристально разглядывал его живот.

– Драко, вы ведь близки с Северусом?

– Ну, да.

– Он слушает тебя?

– Иногда. Ты беременный, Гарри?

– Угу, на пятом месяце, и ребенок от Северуса.

– Что?

– Короче, слушай. Северус вышвырнул меня из постели на следующее утро и запретил об этом упоминать. Он перестал иметь отношение к нашему ребенку в тот момент, когда отверг меня. Я уже сказал – моя влюбленность ничего не меняет, пусть держится от нас подальше. Он игнорировал меня, насмехался надо мной с тех пор, как я переступил порог школы. То, что теперь он знает о ребенке, не имеет значения. Никакого. Скажи ему, Драко, скажи, чтобы он меня не трогал, иначе я уйду из Хогвартса и доучусь где-нибудь в другом месте.

Драко проводил Гарри взглядом и зашел в кабинет к крестному. Тот стоял у окна и рассматривал окрестности Хогвартса.

– Северус, ты в порядке?

– Как видишь.

– По дороге сюда я встретил Гарри, и он…

– Я слышал.

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Не знаю, Драко, просто не знаю.

***

Когда Гарри зашел в комнату, Невилл тут же вскочил с дивана. 

– Гарри?

– Невилл, он знает. Знает, что он отец, знает, что я его люблю, и я попросил его держаться подальше. Он сказал, что теперь, когда я ношу его ребенка, все изменилось. Знаешь, я спросил его: узнай он тем утром о беременности, вышвырнул бы он меня из постели или нет? И ему, представляешь, даже нечего было ответить.

Подойдя ближе, Невилл обнял расплакавшегося Гарри.

– Прости, Невилл.

– Что ты, не извиняйся. Хочешь поплакать, так плачь.

Спустя пять минут зашла Гермиона:

– Гарри, хочешь чт… – она умолкла, увидев рыдающего Гарри. Невилл жалобно на нее посмотрел.

Подойдя ближе, Гермиона, развернув Гарри к себе лицом, приняла его в объятия.

– Что случилось, Невилл?

– Снейпу все известно.

– О ребенке? О чувствах Гарри?

– Обо всем. После того как они вдвоем покинули Большой зал, Гарри вскоре вернулся обратно.

– Гарри?

– Моя беременность не меняет ничего, Гермиона, совсем ничего, я уточнил, а он промолчал!

Когда Гарри успокоился, он пересказал весь разговор Гермионе и Невиллу.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он оставался в стороне?

– Раз он все это время меня игнорировал, то да! Моя беременность не означает, что можно все забыть и вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось.

– Но, Гарри, ты не можешь лишить Северуса его собственного ребенка.

– До рождения этого самого ребенка еще четыре месяца. Если он докажет искренность своих чувств, то да, я позволю им видеться. Но сам не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего. После того, как он столько времени меня игнорировал, ему незачем проявлять ко мне интерес.

***  
Спустя пару дней Гарри пошел на прием к Поппи. Получив от Северуса сову с вопросом о дате следующего визита, он собирался плюнуть и не отвечать вовсе. Но после убедительных слов Гермионы он со вздохом пообещал ей поделиться с Северусом хотя бы результатами осмотра – спорить с ней не было никаких сил. 

– Гарри?

Гарри обернулся, и Джинни обняла его со спины.

– Прости меня, Гарри. Я понимаю, сердцу не прикажешь. Да, я не могла смириться с тем, что это оказался Северус, а не я, но кое-кто вправил мне мозги и открыл глаза на правду – нельзя осуждать человека за то, на что не можешь повлиять. Было бы лицемерием возненавидеть тебя за любовь к слизеринцу.

Гарри повернулся к Джинни лицом.

– Дай угадаю. Ты влюбилась в слизеринца, и он говорил обо мне?

– Ага, – улыбнулась та.

– Драко?

– Да. Он сказал, что не решался подойти ко мне, но ты его успокоил. Спасибо тебе огромное. И еще я хотела добавить, что очень сожалею, и отныне ты можешь во всем на меня рассчитывать.

– Точно-точно, Джин?

– Честное слово.

– Тогда, может, сходишь со мной на прием?

– Я? С удовольствием!

Гарри взял ее под руку, и они направились в больничное крыло.

– И что еще Драко успел наговорить тебе? – поинтересовался он.

– Он сейчас проводит много времени с Северусом. Говорит, иногда тот сидит без дела, ничем не интересуется. Даже я понимаю, что такой Северус сам на себя не похож.

Гарри вздохнул:

– В своих проблемах виноват он сам.

– Ага. Драко говорит, Северус расплачивается за свои грехи.

Мадам Помфри уже ждала его. 

– Гарри, проходи, садись на кровать. Сейчас посмотрим, как дела у тебя и малыша. 

Гарри с улыбкой послушался. Джинни стояла рядом и держала его за руку, пока мадам Помфри водила над ним палочкой. Медсестра нахмурилась и провела палочкой еще раз, и Гарри в беспокойстве стиснул ладошку Джинни.

– Поппи, что-то не так? Я по вашему лицу вижу, скажите мне, пожалуйста.

– Гарри, если убрать эту проблему сейчас, то не нужно будет ни о чем беспокоиться.

– И что это значит?

– Сейчас ты на пятом месяце, и ребенок не развивается должным образом, он слишком маленький. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня и до самых родов, ребенку понадобится магия второго отца, тогда с ним все будет в порядке.

– То есть, мне нужен Северус?

– Да.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и, кивнув, повернулся к Джинни:

– Ты можешь позвать Северуса?

– Само собой. Я скоро вернусь.

***  
Поскольку было время обеда, Джинни направилась прямиком в Большой зал, надеясь застать директора там. Увидев, как Северус садится на свое место, она подбежала к преподавательскому столу и, опершись обеими ладонями о столешницу, попыталась отдышаться.

– И по какой же причине, вы, мисс Уизли, влетаете и несетесь сюда, как на пожар? – осведомился Северус.

Стоя напротив, Джинни чуть выпрямилась:

– Я из больничного крыла.

– И?

– Гарри… – Джинни и глазом моргнуть не успела, как Северус вскочил и ринулся к дверям. – Эй, я же еще не рассказала, что случилось! – она пустилась вслед за ним.

Драко, Рон, Невилл и Гермиона, недоев, поспешили за Джинни.

– Джин, что-то не так? – спросил Драко.

– Гарри в больничном крыле, и попросил позвать Северуса. Больше я ничего не успела сказать.

***  
Дверь в больничное крыло с шумом распахнулась, и в комнату, размашисто шагая, влетел Северус. Гарри и Поппи вздрогнули от неожиданности.

– Северус, тут не настолько экстренная ситуация для того, чтобы врываться таким образом, ну, серьезно! – упрекнула Помфри, держась за сердце.

Следом забежала Джинни:

– Мадам Помфри, он еще не знает, что случилось.

– Джинни, я думала, ты все расскажешь.

– Да я только заикнулась, что ты здесь, как он выбежал из зала.

– Хватит говорить так, словно меня здесь нет! – рявкнул Северус, подходя к кровати, где сидел Гарри. – Что-то болит?

Гарри переглянулся с мадам Помфри, которая кивнула ему и выпроводила остальных из палаты.

– Северус, Гарри сейчас на пятом месяце, и ребенок плохо развивается. Для нормального роста нужна магическая поддержка второго отца.

– Поппи, что я могу сделать?

– Ты хочешь помочь? – осведомился Гарри.

Поппи внимательно на них взглянула:

– Пожалуй, оставлю вас на пару минут.

– Гарри, естественно, я хочу помочь! Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. После того, как все выяснилось, я много думал и кое-что осознал.

– Например?

– Например, я хочу признать свои ошибки.

– Ты никогда не ошибаешься.

– Я сделал ошибку однажды утром и с тех пор не могу себе простить.

– Если ты действительно переживал, то почему не поговорил со мной, когда я вернулся?

– Потому что я чертовски упрямый.

– Даже чересчур. Видишь, чем обошлось твое упрямство?

Северус резко повернулся к нему:

– Только не говори, что мое упрямство будет стоить мне ребенка. Ты не можешь запретить мне видеться с ним.

– Северус! Ты здесь, чтобы помочь Гарри и малышу! Стресс это последнее, что сейчас нужно Гарри, не ухудшай ситуацию! – воскликнула возвратившаяся Поппи. – Гарри, тебе нельзя волноваться, и тебе, Северус, тоже. Вы будете повторять эту процедуру каждую неделю, пока ребенок не родится. Гарри, привстань, пожалуйста.

Гарри приподнялся, и Северус невольно уставился на его слегка округлившийся живот.

– Северус, положи ладони на живот Гарри, затем сконцентрируйся на своей магии, и пусть она накопится. Потом сосредоточься на магии Гарри, и как только ее почувствуешь, начинай вливать в него свою магию с помощью рук. Я буду следить за процессом и скажу, когда хватит.

Северус заботливо приложил ладони к животу Гарри.

– Гарри, накрой его руки своими.

– Это необходимо?

– Я точно не знаю.

Гарри вздохнул и взял Северуса за руки.

– Расслабься, Северус, почувствуй изнутри свою магию. Гарри, делай то же самое – Северус должен почувствовать и твою силу. Только после этого он сможет подпитать тебя, – объяснила Поппи.

Чтобы расслабиться, Гарри начал глубоко дышать.

– Поппи, я чувствую магию Гарри.

– Сосредоточься, Северус, постарайся объединить ее со своей и направляй внутрь.

– Как я узнаю, что мне пора остановиться?

– Когда почувствуешь отклик от малыша, почувствуешь, что он счастлив и в безопасности, тогда и прекращай.

Вцепившись в руки Северуса, Гарри судорожно задышал, а Северус, прикрыв глаза, осторожно начал направлять в него магию.

– Поппи, ребенок чувствует себя под защитой, ему хорошо.

– Все, Северус, останавливайся.

Едва Поппи это произнесла, как Северуса отбросило назад, и он приземлился задницей на твердый пол. Из окон повылетали стекла, кувшин и стакан возле кровати Гарри разбились вдребезги, и, чтобы не пострадать от осколков, Поппи с помощью чар защитила себя, Гарри и Северуса.

– Что случилось? – спросил Гарри, глядя, как Поппи помогает Северусу подняться и накладывает на него диагностирующие заклинания.

– Повреждений нет, – констатировала она, а затем обследовала Гарри. В это время Северус с помощью палочки восстанавливал раскуроченные окна.

– Хорошие новости. Подпитка помогла.

– Слава Мерлину, – облегченно выдохнул Гарри и погладил живот. – Но почему Северуса отбросило назад?

– Так отреагировала на него твоя магия.

– Такое могло произойти только если…

– Если твоя магия плохо совмещается с моей, – закончил Северус.

– Но они должны быть совместимы, раз мы зачали ребенка. Я читал об этом в книгах, когда узнал о беременности – здесь нужна магия.

– Магия в том смысле, Гарри, что ты должен быть сильным магом, – улыбнулась Поппи, – и раз уж разговор зашел о книгах, то после ужина я подкину тебе еще одну. Теперь что касается лечения. Вам надо повторять сеанс подпитки каждую неделю. Тогда ваши магические силы постепенно подстроятся друг под друга, и ощущение дискомфорта уйдет.

– Наш ребенок в порядке? Он здоров?

– Конечно, Северус.

Пять минут спустя Гарри вышел из палаты вместе с Северусом и увидел ждущих его Джинни, Драко, Рона и Гермиону.

– Спасибо, Гарри.

– Не за что, это тебе спасибо… Северус.

– Гарри, что произошло? – спросил Драко, как только Северус ушел.

– Ребенок плохо растет. Поппи сказала, для пятимесячного он слишком маленький. Северусу пришлось объединить свою магию с моей, и нам нужно будет повторять это каждую неделю, пока я не рожу. Поппи уверяет, что такая подпитка полезна малышу.

– Что ж, если вы каждую неделю будете вместе работать, у вас, по крайней мере, есть шанс все обсудить. 

– Гермиона, нет!

– Да, Гарри, потому что нынешняя ситуация не на пользу никому из вас. Между вами напряженность, и ты еще хочешь втянуть в это ребенка?

Гермиона была права, и Гарри это понимал – он не хотел, чтобы его ребенок появился в условиях, когда родители и пяти минут не могут продержаться, чтобы не начать пререкаться друг с другом. Но предпочел отмолчаться и уйти.

***

На следующий день весь восьмой курс с любопытством наблюдал, как Гарри вилку за вилкой и ложку за ложкой поглощал еду.

– Гарри, раньше ты так отъедался только когда приезжал в Нору от Дурслей, – заметил Рон.

– Малыш требует пищу, – ответил Гарри, продолжая есть. – Ты закончил? – спросил он у Драко, указывая на завтрак, который тут же утащил, не дожидаясь ответа.

Когда все студенты начали покидать Большой зал и расходиться на занятия, Драко и Невилл попытались вытащить Гарри из-за стола.

– Я еще не наелся!

– Гарри, у нас уроки, дождись обеда.

В этот самый момент за их спинами возник Северус и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри:

– Вижу, после обильного утреннего застолья ты все еще голоден?

– Я проголодался. Очень.

Северус утвердительно кивнул головой:

– Мипси!

– Мастер Северус звал Мипси, сэр? – появилась эльфийка.

– Мипси, можешь принести то, что я вчера купил в Хогсмиде?

Мипси исчезла и, спустя секунду появившись вновь, вручила своему хозяину длинный узкий сверток, после чего поклонилась и вновь исчезла с негромким хлопком.

Северус передал сверток Гарри, который тут же разорвал коричневую обертку и ахнул от восторга:

– Шоколад! Спасибо, Северус, – он повернулся к Драко: – теперь я дотерплю до обеда.

– Я думал, ты не разговариваешь с Северусом, – заметил Невилл. – Ненавидишь его, гонишь прочь.

 

– У него есть шоколад! – восторженно заявил Гарри и, еще раз поблагодарив Северуса, покинул Большой зал.

– Зачем ты давал Гарри шоколад? – спросил у Северуса Драко.

– Гарри и мой нерожденный ребенок – это два моих сокровища, Драко. И если Гарри хочет шоколад, он его получит.

– Сокровища? – переспросила Гермиона. – И все это был спектакль, не так ли? В то утро вы уже любили Гарри, но, как всем нам известно по вашему поступку, вы решили, что не имеете права его любить, что не заслуживаете его. И поэтому вы его выгнали, в надежде, что он в будущем встретит кого-то более достойного.

Северус пристально на нее взглянул:

– Вы как всегда правы, мисс Грейнджер. Идите на занятия – все вы! – с этими словами он развернулся, так что мантия взвихрилась над полом, и направился обратно к преподавательскому столу.

***  
На следующей неделе Гарри снова нанес визит в больничное крыло в сопровождении Северуса.

– Гарри, ты опять будешь реагировать на магию Северуса, но уже не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, поскольку твой организм начал подстраиваться под нее, – пояснила Поппи.

Северус приложил руки к животу Гарри. Гарри накрыл его ладони своими и, стараясь расслабиться, глубоко вздохнул.

Мадам Помфри оказалась права: реакция магии была слабее – разбилось всего несколько окон. Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, что Северус все еще стоит рядом.

– Тебя не отбросило?

– Нет, – ответил он, восстанавливая окна, пока Поппи водила палочкой над Гарри.

– У малыша хорошее здоровье, он идет на поправку. Хотите узнать пол ребенка?

– Конечно, Поппи, скажите, пожалуйста.

– А ты, Северус?

– Буду премного благодарен.

– Вы ждете мальчика. Примите мои поздравления.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Можете начинать придумывать имя.

– Поппи, когда я перебирал мужские и женские имена, мне очень понравилось одно. Так что у меня уже есть кое-что на примете.

Поппи покосилась на Северуса и снова взглянула на Гарри:

– И можно узнать, какое имя ты выбрал сыну?

– Конечно. Калеб.

– Сильное имя, мне нравится, – кивнул Северус.

Гарри согласно качнул головой и улыбнулся Поппи, словно не и слышал последних слов Северуса:

– Калеб Поттер.

На этот раз Гарри не мог не заметить вспышку боли в глазах Северуса, а тот, извинившись, спешно покинул лазарет.

Пристальный взгляд Поппи был красноречив.

– У вас, наверное, своя точка зрения на фамилию моего сына?

– Именно так, Гарри. Но я предпочту оставить ее при себе, поскольку те, кого она касается, вряд ли захотят дослушать ее до конца.

– По-вашему, надо добавить и его фамилию?

– Неважно, что я думаю. Беги на урок.

***  
В последнюю минуту Гарри забежал в класс, уселся рядом с Драко и приложил его руку к своему животу.

– Хочешь познакомиться с Калебом – моим сыном?

– У тебя будет мальчик? Мне нравится имя, звучит решительно.

– Так зовут деда моей матери, – вставил Рон, случайно услышав разговор, и повернулся к ним лицом.

– И мне нравится, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Калеб Поттер-Снейп.

– Нет, Драко.

– Калеб Снейп.

– Не Снейп! Это мой сын, значит, и фамилия моя.

– Но он и сын Северуса тоже.

– Гермиона, отстань.

И не успела та возмутиться, как раздался голос появившегося в классе преподавателя.

– Мы еще не закончили, Гарри. Вот увидишь.

***

После занятия Гермиона задержала его, чтобы он не успел скрыться. Драко же перед уходом незаметно ей кивнул.

– Гермиона, что такое?

– Гарри, я просто хочу поговорить. Сейчас как раз свободное время. И да, в этом вопросе я буду настаивать на своем, и буду спорить с тобой хоть до посинения, но сейчас я всего лишь хочу с тобой поговорить, понимаешь? Узнать, как твои дела, самочувствие.

– Ты собираешься торчать здесь и слушать мои излияния?

– Именно.

***  
– Драко, что за спешка? – спросил Северус. Драко, стоявший под дверью в класс, оглянулся через плечо и приложил палец к губам, призывая говорить тише.

– Гарри там с Гермионой, – прошептал он. – Он ей рассказывает обо всем, что связано с беременностью. И если ты хочешь узнать о Гарри побольше, то сядь и слушай внимательно.

Кивнув в знак согласия и поблагодарив крестника, Северус наколдовал себе стул и начал прислушиваться к разговору двоих друзей по ту сторону двери.

***  
– …и вот тогда он впервые пнул меня, и с тех пор пинается все чаще и чаще. По его поведению я всегда узнаю, когда Северус поблизости. Например, в больничном крыле он сходил с ума, когда Северус стоял рядом со мной, но стоило ему приложить ладони к животу, Калеб удивительным образом тут же успокоился.

– А как себя чувствуешь ты? Не Калеб, а именно ты?

– Как я могу себя чувствовать, когда мой собственный сын спорит со мной и доказывает, что ему нужен Северус не меньше, чем я?

– Умный растет, – улыбнулась Гермиона. 

– Мне нравится в это верить. А еще я думал пойти на выходных в Хогсмид. Теперь, когда я знаю, что у меня будет мальчик, хочу накупить для него всего побольше, пока есть возможность, – Гарри положил руку на живот. – Малыш родится в феврале, и надо будет поговорить с Северусом, чтобы мою комнату увеличили. Я заказал последнее издание «Маленького волшебника», и там на распашной странице есть комната для новорожденного… В общем, я теперь хочу такую же детскую для Калеба - и тут, и на Гриммаулд-плейс.

***  
В это время за дверью Северус магией испарил стул, на котором сидел, и поспешно ушел. Ему надо было вернуться к себе и отправить Гарри сову. Северус понимал, что не может к нему приблизиться из уважения к его желаниям. А поскольку Гарри временами игнорировал его сов, пришлось поразмыслить, как убедить Гарри встретиться в кабинете директора.

***

Следующим утром Гарри получил сову посреди завтрака. Узнав почерк, он тут же перевел взгляд на преподавательский стол, но Северус за ним отсутствовал. Гарри развернул пергамент и бегло ознакомился с содержанием, а затем отшвырнул его и умчался прочь из большого зала.

Наклонившись, Драко поднял письмо.

– И что там? – поинтересовалась Джинни.

– Северус просит Гарри спуститься к озеру, когда тот сможет, чтобы решить, где жить ребенку, – проглядев письмо, ответил Драко, после чего согнул листок и убрал его в карман.

***  
– Как ты смеешь, Снейп!

Северус, любовавшийся водной гладью озера, обернулся и увидел, что к нему шагает Гарри.

– Гарри, тебе вредно волноваться, ты можешь немного успокоиться? 

– Это ты… ты… сволочь! Это из-за тебя!

– Из-за меня? Каким образом я довел тебя до такого состояния?

– Ты прислал мне письмо! Хочешь заняться сам жилищными условиями нашего ребенка? Если ты думаешь, что я переду к тебе, подумай еще раз! По какому праву ты решаешь, где мне жить?

– Гарри…

– Мне надоело, что все от меня чего-то ждут! Все, война окончена!

– Гарри…

– Но ты начинаешь все сначала!

– Гарри, если ты помолчишь хотя бы минуту, я все объясню. Я не заставляю тебя переезжать ко мне, нет. Я просто хотел обсудить жилищные условия для нашего малыша, ведь он появится на свет в феврале. Хотел расширить твою комнату, купить необходимую мебели. Только и всего.

– Ой.

– Да уж, ой.

– Прости меня, в последнее время я не очень дружу с головой…

– Беременность. Я понимаю, Гарри. С тех пор как я узнал, что ты носишь моего ребенка, я прочел все книги о мужской беременности, что попадались в руки.

Гарри вздохнул и приложил ладони к животу.

– Ш-ш-ш, тихо, малыш.

– Все хорошо?

– Он сильно пинается.

Северус медленно подошел и остановился напротив Гарри.

– Можно? – спросил он, невольно потянувшись рукой.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него.

– Можно.

Северус осторожно приложил ладонь к его животу. Глянув на Гарри, он заметил, как тот прикрыл глаза и удовлетворенно выдохнул. 

– Я чувствую, как он толкается. Он вправду там.

– Конечно.

– Но он толкается не так сильно, как ты описал.

– Сейчас уже нет. Он, похоже, начинает беситься, когда ты поблизости – будто понимает, что ты пришел.

– Гарри?

Они оба повернулись и увидели Гермиону, Джинни и Драко. Гарри отступил и откашлялся:

– Спасибо, Северус. Я сообщу тебе насчет мебели.

С этими словами он поспешил уйти с берега. Джинни пустилась вслед за ним, а Гермиона и Драко улыбнулись Северусу и тоже бросились догонять Гарри.

***

На следующий день портрет на входе в комнату Гарри распахнулся, и внутрь зашла улыбающаяся Гермиона. 

– Гермиона, у тебя все в порядке? – поинтересовался Гарри, листая книги. 

– У меня все прекрасно, – заверила она, усевшись рядом с ним. – Я просто хотела кое-что спросить.

– Спрашивай что хочешь.

– Это насчет твоей вчерашней встречи с Северусом у озера, – замялась Гермиона.

– И?

– Что было бы, если бы мы вас не прервали?

– Ничего.

– Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи правду.

– Правду?

– Да, правду. Что бы было?

– Я не знаю, – вздохнул Гарри. – Правда, не знаю, но что бы ни произошло, меня это, если честно, немного пугает.

– Почему? 

– Потому что я не могу подпустить его слишком близко. Не могу позволить, чтобы мне опять разбили сердце. Я пережил это однажды и второй раз мне это вряд ли удастся.

***

Следующим утром во время завтрака Гарри получил небольшую, но увесистую посылку. Отставив тарелку, он принялся распаковывать коробку и достал подарок – погремушку из цельного металла.

– Это настоящее серебро, – заявил Драко.

– Какая красивая, – восхитилась Гермиона.

– Переверни ее, там какая-то надпись, – посоветовал Невилл, указывая на погремушку.

Гарри повернул ее и на ручке увидел слова, написанные витиеватым шрифтом: «Калеб Поттер».

– Дай-ка взглянуть, – Драко потянулся и забрал у Гарри погремушку.

– Что это, Драко? – спросила Джинни, придвигаясь поближе. 

Драко повертел погремушку в руках:

– Видите вот тут? – обратился он вроде бы ко всем, но больше к Гарри.

– Какой-то цветок?

– Гарри, это Ангрекум*. Символ королевского величия и часть фамильного герба семьи Принц.

– Принц? – переспросила Гермиона.

– Северус… – прошептал Гарри и развернулся в сторону преподавательского стола. Директор, поймав его взгляд, поднялся и, прежде чем уйти, еле заметно кивнул головой.

– Я часто видел, что такие вещи передаются из поколения в поколение. Его семья осудила бы его за то, что он сделал надпись.

Гарри вздохнул и поднялся из-за стола.

– Извините, – прошептал он.  
___________  
Ангрекум (Angraecum) – вид орхидеи

***  
Спустя некоторое время Гарри обнаружил, что стоит на берегу озера, вертит в руках погремушку и раз за разом перечитывает имя сына. Поступок Северуса привел его в замешательство.

– Гарри?

Гарри обернулся и увидел того, кто занимал его мысли.

– Зачем ты так? Неужели мне было мало страданий?

Северус нахмурился:

– Что ты имеешь в виду, я не понимаю.

– Не притворяйся идиотом, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Ты знаешь, что я до сих пор обижен и зол на тебя, но нет, ты продолжаешь поступать так, что я еще больше запутываюсь, и не знаю, что думать. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Северус, – если хочешь, я перестану. Извини меня за желание покупать вещи для моего сына.

Он повернулся, так что полы мантии всколыхнулись, и направился обратно в замок.

***

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Северус оторвался от работы за столом:

– Войдите.

Гермиона зашла внутрь и уселась в кресло напротив:

– Вы не видели Гарри?

– Видел. Похоже, я не только не могу подойти к Гарри, чтобы узнать о сыне; теперь я даже не могу ничего ему купить.

– Это Гарри так сказал?

– Не совсем так. Он заявил, вернее, поинтересовался, что я затеял, и какого черта приношу ему неудобства.

– Но вы же можете и дальше покупать вещи для сына, просто держите пока их у себя, а отдадите потом, когда Гарри перестанет мучиться.

Северус грохнул кулаком по столу.

– Мисс Грейнджер, а вы думаете, я не мучаюсь? Думаете, я не испытываю боль оттого, что не имею права узнать, как растет мой ребенок, пока вы, за спиной Гарри, мне не расскажете? Я никогда в жизни не думал, что смогу иметь ребенка. В этой войне я выжил благодаря чуду, вам, мистеру Уизли и, главным образом, конечно же, Гарри. И в итоге, получив второй шанс, я сдуру его упустил.

***

Спускаясь из директорского кабинета, Гермиона заметила идущего по коридору Гарри. Она окликнула его.

Гарри притормозил и подождал ее.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет-нет. А у тебя как дела?

– Хотел сходить в Хогсмид, прикупить кое-что для малыша.

– То есть ты можешь покупать сыну вещи, а Северус нет?

– А ты можешь либо сменить пластинку, либо остаться здесь.

– Я пойду с тобой, но от своего не отступлюсь, – Гермионе пришлось чуть ли не бегом побежать, когда Гарри ускорил шаг. – Ты не думаешь, что ему так же плохо, как и тебе? Северусу выпала еще одна возможность жить по-новому, а ты заставляешь его расплачиваться из-за глупой ошибки.

– Хватит! – оборвал Гарри и остановился – они дошли до Хогсмита. – Почему ты вдруг стала его защищать? Ты теперь поддерживаешь его, а не меня?

– Нет, я…

– Да! Ты рассказываешь ему все о моем сыне!

– Это и его сын тоже.

– Это мой сын Гермиона, мой! А ты ему все передаешь – хотя Северус должен знать только то, что ему необходимо.

– Я согласна с этим, поэтому и рассказываю ему обо всем! А ты не даешь Северусу видеться с ребенком из-за глупой ошибки, ошибки, которую ты не позволяешь ему объяснить, потому что постоянно его отталкиваешь. Ты сознательно держишь ребенка подальше, чтобы наказать Северуса, и поступаешь гораздо хуже. Потому что используешь своего сына в качестве оружия.

– Чего?

– Оружия! Он сказал то, что тебе не понравилось, и ты наказываешь его, лишая возможности видеть то, чем он дорожит. Неужели ты, выросший без родителей, правда хочешь, чтобы твой сын рос у тех, кто занят только борьбой?

– Конечно, нет. Больше всего мне хотелось бы жить с Северусом.

– Тогда почему…

– Потому мне больно!

***

На следующий день дверь кабинета распахнулась, невольно привлекая внимание Северуса:

– Никогда такого не… Гарри?

– Я стучал. Негромко, но стучал.

– Хорошо, я мог не услышать.

Гарри кивнул и подошел поближе:

– В прошлый раз я говорил то, что думал. Я просто оставлю это здесь, – он положил перед Северусом каталог магазина «Маленький волшебник». – Я помню свои недавние слова, но ты спрашивал, а я пообещал дать согласие… Я отметил на страницах то, что уже купил, а то, что еще потребуется, обвел кружочком и приписал внизу количество. 

Взяв каталог, Северус посмотрел на Гарри и улыбнулся:

– Спасибо, Гарри.

Гарри качнул головой в знак согласия и вышел.

***

Возвращаясь в гриффиндорские комнаты, Гарри притормозил: по коридору быстрым шагом шла Гермиона, старавшаяся поспеть за Роном.

– Рон! Послушай же меня, Рон!

Тот, ничего не говоря, заскочил в мужской туалет. Гарри подождал, пока Гермиона скроется из виду, а потом направился туда же.

В туалете он застал не только Рона. Тот, прислонившись к стене, разговаривал с Драко, который мыл руки. 

– Рон?

– Привет, Гарри, как ты?

– Неплохо, только Калеб много пинается. Я видел, как ты заходил сюда, почему ты не обращал внимания на Гермиону? Почему не поговоришь с ней?

– Из-за тебя. Она пересказала мне содержание вашего разговора. Она не должна была говорить с тобой в таком тоне и подвергать риску, ведь мужская беременность и без того опасная штука.

– Но ты не можешь не разговаривать с ней из-за того, что ее слова тебе не понравились.

– Как ты с Северусом? – поддел его Драко.

– Драко! – возмутился Рон.

– Нет, Рон, он прав. Я не могу призывать тебя общаться с Гермионой, раз сам по той же причине не разговариваю с Северусом.

– И как тебе такая правда, а, Гарри? – вновь поинтересовался Драко.

– Не нравится. Дело в том, что, чем больше на меня давят, тем упорнее я сопротивляюсь.

– И почему?

– Такой уж я. Мне всю жизнь говорили, что надо делать и что не надо. Хватит. Не давите на меня. Почему Гермиона этого не поймет?

– Гарри, я понимаю.

Гарри обернулся, Рон и Драко вскинули глаза – в дверном проходе стояла Гермиона.

– Плевать, что это мужской туалет. Гарри, я знаю, какой ты, и вижу, что с тобой происходит. Мне безумно жаль, что я слишком сильно настаивала на своем и заставила думать, что моя чаша весов склоняется к Северусу, а не к тебе. Но пойми, ты уже на шестом месяце.

– Гермиона, ты уже все сказала и выразила свое мнение, а теперь позволь мне подумать самому. О большем я не прошу. Я виделся с Северусом и отдал ему каталог, где отметил все, что необходимо Калебу. То, что он купит, уже есть на Гримаулд-плейс.

Гермиона вздохнула и улыбнулась:

– Когда тебе идти на следующий осмотр к мадам Помфри?

– Через два дня… ох! – Гарри схватился за живот.

– Гарри?

Он отыскал глазами Гермиону:

– Больно...

Драко немедленно вытащил палочку и навел на Гарри чары облегчения веса:

– Гермиона, найди Северуса, Рон, неси Гарри в больничное крыло!

Гермиона выбежала из туалета. Рон кивнул и, подхватив на руки лучшего друга, последовал за ней. Повернул за угол и увидел, что Северус уже тут как тут.

– Но как?

– Через каминную сеть.

– Северус… – простонал Гарри

Северус торопливо шагнул вперед и перехватил Гарри из рук Рона.

– Больно…

– Я знаю, Гарри, – успокаивал Северус, прижимая его к себе.

– Северус, клади его сюда, – скомандовала мадам Помфри. – Мистер Малфой, мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста, подождите снаружи.

***

– В голове не укладывается. Гарри же ненавидит Снейпа и все равно тянется к нему, – недоумевал Рон.

– И будет тянуться, Рон. В какие-то минуты Гарри его на дух не выносит, но он не понимает, что происходит, так что да, в случае опасности он ищет защиты у Снейпа, – объяснила Гермиона.

Через двадцать минут мадам Помфри открыла дверь и впустила из всех. Зайдя внутрь, ребята увидели отдыхающего в постели Гарри и Северуса, сидящего у него в ногах.

– Это я виноват, Гарри, и прошу у тебя прощения.

– Северус, ты тут ни при чем.

– Гарри прав, Северус, – заметила Поппи. – Ты же оставил Гарри в покое и предоставил свободу выбора?

– Да, – ответил за него Гарри.

– Тогда ты не виноват. Гарри принял зелье, и если он успокоится и как следует отдохнет, с ним все будет хорошо.

– Что это было? – спросила Гермиона.

– Гарри пережил легкий приступ паники, спровоцированный повышенным кровяным давлением. Он испытывал стресс в последнее время?

– Ох. Да, испытывал. Гарри…

– Нет-нет, Гермиона, не смей обвинять себя!

– Но я слишком сильно на тебя давила. Из-за меня ты мог…

– Нет. Если кто и виноват, то только я! Если бы я послушал тебя, а не вынуждал бегать за мной с уговорами, меня бы тут не было. Не вини себя, пожалуйста, – Гарри протянул руки, и Гермиона поспешила его обнять.

– Гарри, я оставлю тебя с твоими друзьями. Прошу меня извинить, – и с этими словами, под пристальным взглядом Гарри, Северус покинул больничное крыло.

***

Два дня спустя Гарри опять сидел на той же кровати. Поппи стояла рядом. Северус, которого они ожидали, вошел в лазарет и сразу направился к ним.

– Простите за опоздание, – сказал он и приложил ладони к животу Гарри.

Как только мадам Помфри обследовала Гарри и ребенка и объявила, что все прошло хорошо, Северус ушел, не давая Гарри возможности сказать ни слова.

В течение следующей недели Гарри ощущал, что его магнитом тянет к Северусу. Но даже если Гарри останавливался при его приближении, тот продолжал идти дальше.

Во время трапез Гарри, не таясь, подолгу смотрел на Северуса, но тот ни разу на него не взглянул.

Однажды ночью Гарри взял карту Мародеров и увидел, что Северус патрулирует коридоры. Накинув халат и скользнув в тапочки, он направился туда, где должен был находиться Северус.

Очередной раз сверившись с картой, Гарри обнаружил, что Северус направляется в его сторону. Спрятав пергамент, он повернул за угол и столкнулся с ним нос к носу.

– Ты до сих пор патрулируешь коридоры? Я даже не думал, ведь ты теперь директор.

– Старые привычки так просто не уходят. А ты почему бродишь по ночам?

– Не спится. Калеб сильно пинается, так что если не он, то ноющая спина не дают мне заснуть.

– Тогда сходи к Слагхорну, он даст тебе необходимое зелье, – ответил Северус и удалился. 

Гарри тихо зарычал от бессилия и двинулся обратно в спальню, держась одной рукой за живот, а второй за спину.

***

Будучи на шестом месяце, Гарри ковылял в больничное крыло и застал там мирно беседующих Поппи и Северуса.

– Извините за опоздание. Прислали вещи для Калеба. Северус, спасибо.

– Пожалуйста. Теперь приступим?

Гарри вздохнул и побрел к кровати.

Близился конец недели, и Гарри решил предпринять еще одну попытку. Он знал, что если покинуть зал посреди трапезы, то Северус обязательно проследует за ним к озеру.

Он стоял на берегу минут пять и услышал сзади шаги. Северус. Гарри с улыбкой обернулся и увидел…

– Драко? Что-то случилось?

– У меня? У меня все в порядке, а вот у тебя нет, и мне хотелось бы узнать, из-за чего. И я не уйду, пока ты мне не расскажешь.

Гарри вздохнул:

– Я хотел одно, а вышло так, что на самом деле хотел совсем другого. Или не совсем? Знаешь, я уже ни в чем не уверен.

– Ты о чем?

– Я попросил Северуса держаться подальше от меня, потому что не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Я хотел, чтобы он дал мне свободу, но, оказывается, я скучаю по нему. Чтобы узнать, где он, я лезу в карту и ищу возможность пройти мимо него, увидеть, попытаться заговорить, но все без толку. Когда мы раз в неделю встречаемся в больничном крыле, я надеюсь на разговор, но он не реагирует. Он делает то, что требуется, и когда Поппи подтверждает, что мы с сыном здоровы, он сразу уходит.

– Э-э, погоди минуту, – замахал руками Драко, – дай-ка подумать. Если я правильно понимаю, ты сказал Северусу не трогать тебя, дать время подумать, и даже пригрозил покинуть школу и запретить видеться с сыном. А когда он выполнил все условия, тебе это пришлось не по нраву? Гарри, я, конечно, твой друг, но я не могу позволить тебе поступать так с Северусом. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько боли ты ему причинил, и даже если внешне этого незаметно, это не значит, что ее не существует. Ты сам об этом просил, Гарри.

– Я знаю и из-за всего этого чувствую себя ужасно.

– Ну, конечно же это все меняет! – съехидничал Драко. – Гарри, нельзя играть с чувствами Северуса. Он же может всем сердцем полюбить кого-нибудь, точнее, уже любит, хоть и не показывает. Но из-за того, как ты с ним обращался весь год, Северус ненавидит себя больше, чем я мог подумать.

– Почему ты мне не говорил об этом?

– Потому что пообещал Северусу. «Помогай ему, чем можешь, присматривай за ним, но не говори, как это отражается на мне. Самое главное – их с Калебом благополучие» – так он сказал. Но после твоих слов, раз ты так переживаешь, я больше не могу молчать.

– Прости, Драко.

– Гарри, извиняться нужно не передо мной. Да, Северус причинил тебе боль, но по одной-единственной причине. Гарри, он любит тебя. Тем утром, увидев тебя, спящего в его постели, он почувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете. Но из-за того, чем он занимался во время войны, он искренне убежден, что не заслуживает счастья, вообще ничего хорошего не заслуживает, что ему нельзя любить тебя, что это неправильно. И сделал так, чтобы ты его возненавидел и нашел того, с кем был бы счастлив. Гарри, он понятия не имел о твоих чувствах, иначе бы не выставил за дверь.

Гарри присел на землю с помощью Драко и глянул на озеро:

– Я не знаю… – он развернулся лицом к Драко. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать?

– Тебе нужно сделать выбор, Гарри. Ты либо впускаешь Северуса в свою жизнь и предоставляешь ему больше прав, чтобы он мог узнать своего сына, либо, если еще любишь, признаешься ему и говоришь, чего ты хочешь, либо держишься от него подальше. Так играть с чувствами Северуса нечестно и по отношению и к нему, и к Калебу, когда тот появится на свет. 

Гарри кивнул. И Драко отправился назад в замок, оставив его размышлять над состоявшимся разговором.

***

– Ты сделал что?

– Северус, я все рассказал.

– Драко, ты не должен был этого делать. Я уважаю его желания, а сейчас ты говоришь, что… 

Упреки Северуса оборвались, когда в кабинет сквозь дверь просочился серебристый олень и заговорил голосом Гарри:

– Северус, можно встретиться с тобой у озера? Пожалуйста, это очень важно.

– Извини меня, – произнес Драко, но Северус, игнорируя своего крестника, вышел из кабинета и направился на встречу с Гарри. Он надеялся, что Драко своим разговором не усложнил ситуацию.

***

Спустившись к озеру, Северус замедлил шаг и остановился. На пологом бережку, вытянув ноги, сидел Гарри. Опираясь на одну руку и поглаживая другой рукой живот, он задумчиво глядел на озеро.

– Гарри?

Юноша обернулся через плечо.

– Спасибо, что пришел. Посидишь рядом со мной?

Северус огляделся по сторонам и присел, но сначала убедился, что вокруг нет никого, кроме них. Гарри повернулся к нему и рассмеялся.

– Можно спросить, что здесь смешного?

– Ты сам – сидишь как положено, держишь осанку. Тут никого нет, расслабься.

Задумавшись на мгновение, Северус позволил себе слегка опустить плечи и чуть-чуть ссутулиться:

– Так лучше?

– Ага.

– Гарри, я хочу извиниться за Драко, – вздохнул Северус. – Он как раз был у меня, и я устроил ему головомойку. Он не имел права рассказывать тебе все это.

– Но он рассказал, Северус. Он выложил мне все как есть, и что он об этом думает. Я и правда не знал всего. Северус, он раскрыл мне глаза и оставил тут размышлять обо всем. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Северус резко развернулся и взглянул на Гарри:

– Что-что?

– Я прошу прощения, я не понимал, что творю, пока Драко не ткнул меня в это носом.

– И чего ты такого делал?

– Играл с твоими чувствами и эмоциями, требовал держаться от меня подальше, даже угрожал покинуть Хогвартс. А на днях, когда я пытался привлечь твое внимание, чтобы пообщаться, до меня дошло, что ты выполнял все мои требования. И что мне тебя не хватает.

– Если кто и должен извиняться, то это я, Гарри. Я не хотел поступать так, как поступил тем утром, и с тех пор ненавижу себя за это. Тогда, в моем кабинете, когда я обо всем узнал, я не смог тебе внятно ответить, потому что был слишком потрясен и не мог уложить все это у себя в голове. Я не горжусь тем, на что шел, пока не кончилась война, и не буду сожалеть о нашей ночи, но мне стыдно, потому что у меня ощущение, будто я тобой воспользовался. Гарри, ты сможешь простить меня? Я могу только надеяться, что Драко не…

– Слова Драко заставили меня взглянуть иначе. Я ничего не знал о твоих чувствах, о причинах твоего поведения. Единственное, на что я злюсь, Северус, это то, что ты не оставил мне выбора. Первые семнадцать лет жизни все кому не лень всё решали за меня, и когда Волдеморт умер, моей первой мыслью было: «Я свободен!», и теперь волен поступать по-своему. Так что позволь мне теперь делать свой собственный выбор и свои собственные ошибки.

– Прости.

Гарри обернулся и взглянул на Северуса:

– Ты не мог бы мне помочь подняться?

Встав на ноги, Северус переключился на него. Подав руки, поднял и поддерживал его, пока Гарри не обрел равновесие. 

– Северус, мы оба натворили дел, о которых сейчас сожалеем и терзаемся угрызениями совести.

– О чем ты жалеешь, Гарри?

– О том, что не говорил тебе о Калебе. Что отталкивал тебя и не давал возможности объясниться. Северус, мы сможем все забыть и жить дальше? Стать чем-то большим?

– Я не буду тебя торопить. Что ты имеешь в виду под «чем-то большим?»

– Я имею в виду нас. Проводить время вместе, узнавать друг друга мало-помалу, стать семьей, ведь нас теперь трое.

– Гарри, большего мне и не надо. У меня всего два сокровища, и оба они тут, передо мной.

Гарри с улыбкой приблизился к Северусу, обвил руками его шею, привлекая к себе, и положил голову ему на плечо.

– Спасибо, Северус.

– Нет, это тебе спасибо, Гарри. Я никогда не думал, что получу шанс прожить такой жизнью, не думал, что заслужу его.

– Конечно, ты заслужил, и даже больше.

Северус расцепил объятия Гарри и взял его ладонь в свою:

– Пойдем в замок, в тепло.

Они вместе направились обратно. На подходе к замку Гарри высвободил руку, отчего Северус остановился и взглянул на него:

– Что-то не так?

– О твоем отцовстве в курсе только узкий круг людей. Если о нас все узнают, у тебя будут неприятности? Этого я бы точно не хотел.

– Гарри, нам можно быть вместе при соблюдении двух условий: во-первых, ты должен быть совершеннолетним, и, во-вторых, я не должен тебя обучать. Тебе уже есть восемнадцать, я не преподаю у тебя и не принимаю итоговые экзамены, так что все в порядке.

– Хорошо, – обрадовался Гарри и вновь взял Северуса за руку, чем заслужил легкую улыбку. Они вдвоем вошли в замок, не обращая внимания на тех, кто стоял и смотрел, как Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер идут, взявшись за руки.

***  
В кабинете директора они застали Драко, ходившего из угла в угол. При виде их, улыбки на лице Гарри, их сцепленных рук он остановился.

– Хвала Мерлину! Гарри, прости меня за мои слова!

– Не стоит извиняться. Если бы не ты, то я бы так ничего и не понял и не выяснил бы все с Северусом.

– Вы теперь вместе?

– Да, но мы пока не торопимся, – ответил Северус, а Гарри согласно кивнул.

– Ну, наконец-то! – Драко быстро обнял их обоих и откланялся.

– Что-нибудь выпьешь?

– Да, пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Гарри и присел, – Северус, а есть какая-нибудь еда?

– Я могу что-нибудь раздобыть, – усмехнулся Северус. – Мипси!

Перед ним тут же появился домашний эльф:

– Да, директор, сэр. Что Мипси может для вас сделать, сэр?

– Гарри хочет есть. Что бы ты хотел, Гарри?

– Мипси, можно мне сэндвич с бананом… да, и острого чилийского соуса, пожалуйста.

Мипси с недоумением повернулась к своему хозяину. На его лице читалось отвращение к выбору Гарри, но он все же кивнул:

– Мипси, все, что Гарри пожелает.

Эльфийка согласно качнула головой и исчезла. Спустя минуту появилась вновь, принеся все, что попросили, поклонилась им обоим и дизаппарировала опять.

Северус начал просматривать бумаги, безуспешно пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как Гарри щедро поливает чилийским соусом банан на хлебе и откусывает кусок.

– Знаешь, Северус, если тебе так противно смотреть на мою еду, зачем ты смотришь?

– Гарри, это как крушение поезда. Хочешь отвернуться, чтобы не видеть ужасное зрелище, но сделать это труднее, чем кажется.

Закончив есть, Гарри встал:

– Спасибо, Северус. Я лучше пойду в класс.

– Ты свободен после уроков? Поговорим о нас? – спросил Северус, вставая и провожая Гарри до двери.

– Я приду после ужина. После уроков я хотел пойти в Хогсмид, у меня там кое-какие дела.

– Составить тебе компанию?

– Не в этот раз, – Гарри ласково приложил ладонь к щеке Северуса. – Я бы с радостью пригласил тебя, Северус, но то, за чем я собираюсь, тебе нельзя.

– Все нормально?

– Да, конечно, – Гарри пристально посмотрел в глаза Северуса, затем придвинулся поближе и поцеловал его в щеку. – Увидимся позже.

– Я рад за тебя, мой мальчик, – раздался голос, едва за Гарри закрылась дверь. Обернувшись, Северус посмотрел на проснувшегося Альбуса, глядевшего на него со своего портрета.

– Я тоже, Альбус. Впервые в жизни.

***  
Когда Гарри шел на урок, к нему присоединились Гермиона, Невилл, Рон и Драко.

– Драко сказал, что вы с Северусом теперь вместе. Это правда? – поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Конечно. Правда, мы решили не спешить, узнать друг друга поближе, но мы вместе… благодаря Драко, – добавил Гарри, улыбнувшись ему.

– Ты помог мне сблизиться с той, кого я люблю. Справедливо отплатить тебе тем же, – отозвался тот.

– Не хочешь пойти со мной в Хогсмид после занятий? У меня там кое-какие дела.

– Само собой. А ты уверен, что сможешь долгое время обойтись без еды? – ухмыльнулся Драко.

– Да. Я перекусил у Северуса бутербродом с бананом и соусом чили.

Все до одного тут же поморщились.

 

– Представляю выражение лица моего крестного, когда он смотрел, как ты ешь.

***

После того, как все закончили ужинать (ну, или почти все – Гарри продолжал поглощать пищу), Северус направился к столам факультетов и остановился рядом с Гарри:

– Ты не составишь мне компанию?

– Я еще не наелся.

– Я вижу. Если что, в моих комнатах есть чем подкрепиться.

– И шоколадом?

– Если хочешь.

Гарри сделал себе сэндвич, взял в другую руку кекс, и, попрощавшись с друзьями, последовал за Северусом к выходу из зала.

***

– Ммм, в этом кексе чего-то не хватает, – пробормотал Гарри, надкусив выпечку по дороге в комнаты Северуса.

– Острого соуса?

– О-о-о, точно!

– Ты сейчас поливаешь чили все, что под руку попадется?

– Пожалуй. До беременности за мной такого не водилось.

Гарри сел на маленький диванчик и огляделся. Нынешние покои Северуса были почти такие же, как в подземельях. Когда Северус приблизился, Гарри чуть подвинулся, но тот опустился в кресло.

– Знаешь, никто не заставляет тебя сидеть там, – проворчал Гарри.

– Я не знаю, удобно ли тебе будет, чего ты хочешь, как ты хочешь, и когда.

– Разве мы устроили эту встречу не для того, чтобы поговорить? Или я буду говорить о своих желаниях, а ты – слушать?

– Да.

– Но я тоже хочу знать, чего хочешь ты.

– После того, как ты расскажешь, чего хочешь, буду говорить я.

– А как мне узнать, говоришь ли ты правду или только то, что я, по-твоему, хочу услышать?

– Гарри, после семи лет общения ты, безусловно, знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо. Я говорю то, что думаю и ничего не скрываю.

– Хорошо, – согласился Гарри. – Северус, я хочу быть счастливым. Хочу, если можно, после выпуска остаться в Хогвартсе, потому что выбрал профессию целителя, и Поппи согласилась меня обучать. Если не выйдет, тогда я поселюсь на Гриммаулд-плейс, но все же надеюсь на успех, потому что хочу остаться с тобой.

– Со мной?

– Да. Там на озере я говорил серьезно и ты, не сомневаюсь, тоже. Калеб появится не раньше февраля, так что после его рождения я проведу в школе еще четыре месяца. Значит, у нас в запасе целых семь месяцев, Северус. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я мечтаю, чтобы ты, я и Калеб стали семьей.

– Ты слишком многого хочешь.

– Учитывая, на что я раньше тратил свою жизнь, я имею на это право.

– Не спорю. Гарри, ты заслуживаешь всего этого, но я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь провести свою жизнь со мной.

– Может, потому что я люблю тебя, Северус.

– Как? Ты вообще видел меня?

– Да, и остался доволен. То, что видишь ты в зеркале, и то, что вижу я – две абсолютно разные вещи.

– Это как?

– Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на свое отражение, Северус?

– Сварливого мерзкого ублюдка, у которого что в голове, то и на языке, и который чихать хотел, если кого-то это оскорбит или обрадует.

– А я вижу привлекательного гордого мужчину, который не боится говорить откровенно, – возразил Гарри. – Скажи, а что ты видишь в зеркале, когда выходишь из душа?

– Тело, которое срочно нужно чем-нибудь прикрыть. И отвратительную метку на левой руке, которую нельзя никому показывать.

Гарри поднялся, подошел к Северусу и сел к нему на колени. 

– А я вижу стройное сексуальное тело, внушительный член и метку, которая показывает, чем пожертвовал ее носитель во время войны. Метку, которая показывает, как ты изо дня в день рисковал своей жизнью.

– Гарри, диванчик там.

– Я знаю. Но мне и здесь хорошо. Ох!.. – неожиданно вскрикнул Гарри. – Твой сын пинается. Не хочешь потрогать? 

Северус приложил ладонь к его животу.

Заметив его легкую улыбку, Гарри придвинулся чуть ближе и поймал его губы своими. Потом, чтобы отдышаться, отстранился. 

– Прости, Северус. Я сказал все, что хотел, и накинулся на тебя, не спросив. 

Гарри слез с коленей Северуса, но только за тем, чтобы его тут же притянули обратно.

– Гарри, я хочу быть с тобой. Мне и в голову не приходило, что такое возможно. Если ты чувствуешь, что готов, ты можешь переехать в мои комнаты в любое время.

– Мне бы хотелось жить здесь, когда Калеб появится на свет.

– Хорошо, если ты и вправду хочешь, то тебе не нужно возвращаться на Гриммаулд-плейс, – заверил Северус. – Я лучше сделаю еще одну комнату для нашего сына.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, и поцеловал его:

– Спасибо, Северус.

***

Когда часы, стоящие на каминной полке, пробили девять, перед Северусом возник эльф.

– Хозяин Северус, Драко Малфой хочет вас увидеть и ожидает в вашем кабинете. Сэр, он беспокоится о хозяине Гарри, сэр.

– Мипси, отправь его сюда.

Драко появился буквально через минуту и выдохнул, увидев Гарри, который уснул на коленях у Северуса, склонив голову тому на плечо.

– Вот он где! Когда он не вернулся к себе, Гермиона позвала нас искать его.

– Он в порядке, Драко, и переночует здесь, – подтвердил Северус. – Ты не мог бы принести фиолетовое зелье из моей лаборатории? Гарри заснул около часа назад, и я уже не чувствую своих ног, а будить его не хочу.

– Хочешь, я перенесу его на диванчик?

– Зачем? Он на шестом месяце, и ему не надо спать на диванчике – он будет спать в моей постели.

– А ты?

– А я рядом, хотя это не твое дело. Так ты сходишь за зельем или мне попросить эльфа?

– Схожу.

Через пару минут Драко вернулся с нужным зельем, после чего отправил своего патронуса – снежного леопарда – с сообщением о том, что нашел Гарри, и тот уснул у Северуса.

– Неужели надо было обязательно упомянуть, что Гарри уснул? Теперь они будут знать, что он спит тут.

– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я ничего не сообщал, а они продолжали бы искать и наткнулись на вас, мирно спящих в одной кровати?

Северус недовольно взглянул на ухмыляющегося крестника:

– Возвращайся в свою спальню, пока не получил взыскание за то, что разгуливаешь после отбоя. 

– Северус, не ведись на его подначки, – пробормотал Гарри, по-прежнему уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Я думал, ты спишь.

– Спал… мм…

Услышав тихое сопение, Северус закатил глаза. Он дождался, пока подействует зелье и пройдет онемение в ногах, потом поднялся и с Гарри на руках направился в спальню.

Откинув с помощью волшебной палочки одеяло, Северус уложил спящего на кровать. Следующим заклинанием он избавил Гарри от всей одежды, кроме боксёров. Северус невольно залюбовался им, его выступающим животом, и на ум приходило только одно – Гарри прекрасен.

Северус зашел в ванную, чтобы подготовиться ко сну, а вернувшись, увидел, что Гарри перекатился на его половину кровати. Он осторожно лег в постель, чтобы ненароком не разбудить спящего, но тот моментально обвился вокруг него.

***

Следующим утром Северус проснулся от того, что ему в бедро упиралось нечто твердое. И это был Гарри. Северус попытался отодвинуться, но Гарри только крепче его обхватил и начал тереться, толкаясь туда-сюда. 

С большой аккуратностью Северус отстранил его и, вскочив, отправился принимать душ и одеваться. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри открыл глаза.

– Как сбежать из постели? Узнайте у Северуса, – пробормотал он и приспустил боксеры, чтобы высвободить член.

Медленно поглаживая ствол ладонью, он думал только об одном человеке – о том, кто находился по другую сторону двери. Об обнаженном Северусе, который в душе касался руками всего себя: бедер, живота, члена…

– Мерлин, – простонал Гарри, ускоряя движения.

– Да мы, никак, возбудились?

– Северус! – Гарри обернулся и увидел его, стоящего в дверях. – Ох, блядь, Северус… пожалуйста, – вновь простонал он, двигая рукой все быстрее.

Понимая, каково ему сейчас, Северус приблизился к постели. Он смотрел в глаза Гарри, а тот не отводил от него взгляда.

– Это несправедливо, – судорожно выдохнул Гарри, – ты меня видишь целиком, а я тебя совсем чуть-чуть.

– Я знаю. Жизнь вообще несправедлива.

Гарри зарычал, потянулся свободной рукой к полотенцу и, ухватив его, яростно сдернул.

– Так-то лучше, – заявил он, с трудом дыша, – или будет лучше, когда ты, наконец, что-нибудь сделаешь.

– И что же ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Заткнись, например, и делай уже что-нибудь – это твоя вина, что я в таком состоянии.

Северус примостился на краешек кровати и, перехватив руку Гарри, высвободил из нее сочащийся член, после чего наклонился и заглотнул его на полную длину.

– Северус-с-с… Да-а-а, – застонал Гарри, слегка переходя на парселтанг.

Не выпуская член изо рта, Северус издал протяжный звук и втянул щеки, чтобы всосать посильнее. Он обхватил яйца Гарри, слегка сжал и начал перекатывать их между пальцев.

– Ох, бля, Северус… Ох, я сейчас… о-о-о… – с трудом выговорил Гарри, еще крепче вцепился Северусу в волосы и, достигнув разрядки, со стоном выплеснул семя в сжимавшее его горло. 

Северус поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри – тот, не открывая глаз и пытаясь отдышаться, откинулся на подушки и перебирал пальцами его волосы.

Перед тем, как встать, Северус на секунду нежно прикоснулся губами к животу Гарри и улыбнулся, почувствовав изнутри толчок:

– Калеб проснулся.

– М-м? Он полночи не давал мне уснуть, так что должен еще поспать.

Северус подтянулся на кровати, чтобы лечь рядом с Гарри.

– Почему ты не разбудил меня?

– А чем бы ты мог помочь?

– Не спал бы вместе с тобой. Ты бы не лежал тут один, в темноте.

– Да все в порядке, и к тому же я слушал твой храп.

– Храп? Ты меня обманываешь!

Гарри хихикнул и, повернувшись на бок, поймал в плен губы Северуса, на языке которого еще оставался привкус его собственного семени.

– Я хотел тебя поблагодарить, Северус.

– За что?

– За то, что довел меня до разрядки. В последнее время я постоянно возбуждаюсь. Ты бы видел меня на четвертом месяце – одной мысли о тебе мне хватало, чтобы кончить.

– Я еще раз прошу прощения за то, что тебе пришлось скрывать от меня беременность.

– Не за что извиняться. Надо было сразу сообщить тебе. Я знал, что буду рожать, как бы ты ни ответил.

– Гарри, я бы никогда не попросил избавиться от нашего ребенка. Я бы на некоторое время замкнулся в себе, пока не привел мысли в порядок. Я бы точно изменил свое мнение... в конце концов.

Гарри снова поцеловал Северуса и поднялся с постели.

– Давай одеваться? Я ужасно проголодался и хочу свой завтрак.

– И почему я не удивлен? – пробормотал Северус, вставая вместе с ним.

***

Когда Гарри и Северус вместе зашли в Большой зал, никто из них не удивился стихнувшим разговорам и устремившимся на них взглядам. Проводив Гарри до его места, Северус нежно провел рукой по его щеке и направился к преподавательскому столу.

– Как прошла ночь? – широко улыбнулся Невилл.

– Не так уж плохо – малыш Калеб полночи толкался. Зато утро было потрясающим, – ответил Гарри и, увидев лицо Рона, рассмеялся вместе с Драко и Джинни.

Из чипсов, ветчины и сыра Гарри соорудил себе сэндвич, щедро залил его майонезом с чилийским соусом и хотел было съесть его, но заметил, какими глазами на него смотрят.

– Что? Это просто сэндвич!

– Это не сэндвич, – возразил Рон и показал на свой, которым завтракал.

– Он вкусный. Кто хочет попробовать? – предложил Гарри всем, кто сидел рядом. Решился Драко. Он откусил немного и прожевал. Остальные же внимательно за ним наблюдали.

– И вправду ничего, – искренне подтвердил Драко, проглотив кусок.

– Ты серьезно? – спросила Джинни.

– Конечно. В этом сэндвиче мне нравится все, и он вполне себе.

– Не дам тебе больше, – пробормотал Гарри, отсаживаясь от Драко подальше.

Когда завтрак закончился, Северус возвратился к Гарри.

– Ты готов пойти на осмотр к Поппи? – поинтересовался он.

– Ага.

Северус внимательно оглядел своего любовника, когда тот поднялся с тостом в руке.

– Что случилось, Гарри?

– Драко стащил мой завтрак.

– Эй! Я всего чуть-чуть откусил! Ты же сам предлагал!

– Я не думал, что кто-нибудь захочет, даже чуть-чуть. 

Северус вздохнул.

– Гарри, какую бы бурду ты ни намешал, ты сам виноват, что предложил угоститься. И Драко! Никогда не бери еду у беременных.

***

 

Когда Гарри и Северус появились в лазарете, держась за руки, Поппи чуть не потеряла дар речи.

– Ну, наконец-то! – только и смогла сказать она, улыбаясь сияющему Гарри. – Ладно, лишь бы ты был счастлив. Забирайся на кровать и дай мне осмотреть тебя.

Гарри сделал, как его и просили, а Северус в это время сидел рядом и держал его за руку.

– Гарри, я рада сообщить, что Калеб совершенно здоров. Он хорошо развивается.

– Еще бы нет, после того количества еды, что Гарри в себя запихивает, – пробормотал Северус, заработав легкий тычок от Гарри. – Поппи, если Калеб растет, ему еще нужна моя магия? 

– Да, хотя Гарри сейчас полноценно питается и выполняет все рекомендации, рост Калеба еще не дотягивает до нормы.

***

 

После медосмотра Гарри, поцеловав напоследок Северуса, отправился на занятия. Выйдя из замка, он содрогнулся от резкого ветра и плотно закутался в мантию. Он шел по парку, но вдруг остановился, почувствовав острую боль в животе. 

Глубоко дыша, он вспоминал слова Гермионы: некоторые женщины, думая, что у них начались преждевременные роды, впадали в панику, но оказывалось, что это только ложные схватки – организм готовился к будущим родам. Гарри прочитал все книги о мужской беременности, которые смог достать, и узнал, что такие схватки бывают и у мужчин. Когда немного полегчало, он, превозмогая боль, продолжил путь. 

Под конец дня Гарри почувствовал, что все прошло и больше ничего не болит. Он решил не рассказывать Северусу, чтобы не беспокоить по пустякам. Он зашел к себе в спальню и удивился, увидев, что там его ждет Северус. А тот, как только портрет закрылся, обнял его и шепнул на ухо: «Спасибо».

– За что ты меня благодаришь? – спросил Гарри, отстранившись.

– Я сегодня днем получил посылку с серебряной погремушкой Калеба. Поэтому ты ходил в Хогсмид! Ты поменял на ней имя!

– Я подумал, что если ребенка будут звать Калеб Поттер-Снейп, то на погремушке так и должно быть написано.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это для меня важно.

– Если захочешь, то можешь компенсировать.

– И как же?

– Мои вещи все собраны? Мне неохота спать в одиночестве после того, как я сегодня утром проснулся в твоих объятиях.

– Считай, что уже все сделано.

***

Вечером, когда Гарри готовился ко сну, все его вещи были уже разложены в покоях Северуса, который, впрочем, утверждал, что покои у них теперь общие. Гарри коротал вечер, лежа на диване с подушкой под головой и подремывая от мерцающего огня. Время от времени он постанывал оттого, что Северус, держа книгу в одной руке, другой массировал ему ступни.

– Северус? – вопросил Гарри, почувствовав руку на своем плече.

– Тебя клонит в сон, и, хотя диван вполне удобный, я не хочу чтобы ты здесь уснул. Пойдем в кровать.

Стоило Гарри оказаться в постели, он быстро уснул в объятиях Северуса. А тот еще некоторое время им любовался, ласково обводя рукой выступающий живот. Когда же он, наконец, заснул, прошло, как ему показалось, не больше пяти минут, как его грубо разбудили.

– Северус, вставай!

– Гарри, что такое?

– Спина! Моя спина!

– Что с ней?

– Помни мне поясницу.

– Помять тебе поясницу? То есть я помассировал тебе ноги, и теперь ты разбудил меня среди ночи, чтобы я массировал тебе поясницу?

Гарри с рычанием сгреб в кулак пижаму Северуса и привлек его к себе.

– У меня болит поясница, причем уже третий день, и я стал таким из-за твоих пьяных приставаний. Если я все это терплю, то самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это помять мне спину, когда потребуется. Например, сейчас! – рявкнул он.

– А если я откажусь?

– Есть диван.

– Я уже говорил, ты там спать не будешь.

– Кто сказал, что это я буду там спать? Мни!

Северус вздохнул.

– Давай я хоть натру тебе спину целебной мазью, боль немного притупится.

***

 

Учитывая, как скакало у Гарри настроение, и как легко он раздражался, сказать, что Северус весьма удивился, проснувшись от того, что его лицо покрывали поцелуями, значит ничего не сказать.

– Что, теперь мы в хорошем настроении?

– Я страдал от боли.

– Ты был очень даже в порядке, – возразил Северус, вставая с постели. – Пойду приготовлю тебе отличную расслабляющую ванну. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, раз именно мои пьяные приставания сделали тебя таким, – слегка улыбнулся он, тем самым давая понять, что его слова не несут угрозы.

Выйдя из ванны, которую Гарри уговорил принять и Северуса, они оба начали одеваться и Северус внезапно спросил:

– Ты разве не был пьян той ночью?

Гарри вздохнул:

– Нет, не был. Я любил тебя, Северус, как и сейчас. Я хотел, чтобы ты был у меня первым, и знал, что после определенного количества алкоголя все так и закончится. Я выпил только пару бокалов, чтобы набраться мужества и подойти к тебе. Когда ты сделал первый шаг, я сперва не поверил.

– А если бы я не сделал, ты бы проявил инициативу?

– Ага! Я же хотел тебя уже некоторое время. Увидев шанс, я собирался им воспользоваться, а ты меня опередил. 

Гарри уже наполовину оделся, когда появился эльф.

– Хозяин Северус, сэр, министр вызывает вас через камин и хочет с вами поговорить, сэр.

– Прости, Гарри, – откланялся Северус и поспешил прочь из комнаты.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов, чтобы взять рубашку, но замер с протянутой рукой и тихо ахнул. Приложил ладони к животу и начал размеренно дышать, пытаясь унять боль. Но она лишь усиливалась. 

Добравшись до комода, Гарри уцепился за него и медленно выдохнул. Поднять голову и перестать жмурить глаза не было сил.

– Да что с тобой, Калеб, а? – простонал он.

– Гарри?

Гарри обернулся через плечо.

– Северус, – всхлипнул он, увидев в дверях своего любовника, – кажется... кажется, у меня начались роды. 

– Твою мать!

Северус подхватил Гарри и, крепко держа его, поспешил к камину.

***

 

Мадам Помфри взглянула на вспыхнувший камин, и ей предстало невиданное зрелище – паникующий Северус. 

– Поппи, ему больно, он говорит, что рожает, но еще слишком рано.

– Клади его на кровать, Северус. Сообщи друзьям Гарри, пока я его осматриваю.

Северус оповестил о случившемся всех друзей Гарри с помощью патронуса, после чего, вернувшись к Гарри, убедился, что тот выглядит спокойнее и здоровее.

– Поппи, что произошло?

– У Гарри действительно начались схватки, но мне удалось их остановить. Ему нужен полноценный отдых, Северус – постельный режим. Мы не можем рисковать, иначе начнутся преждевременные роды, – Поппи взглянула на Гарри – Сегодня ты впервые почувствовал такую боль?

– Нет. Вчера, когда я шел на Гербологию, меня прострелило, как сейчас.

– Но почему ты ничего не сказал? – спросил Северус.

– Потому что все прошло.

– Но источник боли остался, и...

– Северус! Ко всему прочему, Гарри противопоказан стресс! – предупредила Поппи. – Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь до конца дня. Я пригляжу за тобой.

– А что насчет нагрузок?

– Пока ты не перенапрягаешься, все будет в порядке, – с улыбкой заверила Поппи напоследок, оставляя будущих родителей вдвоем.

– Что? – спросил Гарри, взглянув на лицо Северуса. – Я должен был узнать. У меня все еще стоит.

***

Лежа на сохранении, Гарри изнывал как никогда. Поскольку друзья – то одни, то другие – ежедневно его проведывали и заносили домашние задания, месяц пролетел быстро. Несмотря на ненависть к постельному режиму, кое-что Гарри очень и очень нравилось – когда к нему в свободное время заглядывал Северус. Иногда даже днем.

Однажды утром Северус, проснувшись, принял ванну вместе с Гарри, переодел его и отнес обратно в кровать. Оделся сам и, чмокнув Гарри в губы, собрался было уйти, но тот потянул его к себе, отказываясь отпускать. Лишь полчаса спустя Северус освободился, пообещав выдохшемуся, но довольному как слон Гарри, что придет на ужин.

После того, как Гарри позавтракал, он позвал эльфийку:

– Мипси?

– Мастер Гарри позвал Мипси, сэр. Что угодно мастеру Гарри, сэру?

– Я тут подумал, можете ли вы и еще несколько домашних эльфов помочь мне? Скоро Рождество.

– Я и другие эльфы будем счастливы помочь вам, сэр.

– Гарри, пожалуйста.

– Гарри, – сказала Мипси и засияла, когда Гарри улыбнулся ей.

***

– Какого Мерлинова хрена тут происходит? – первое, что произнес Северус, когда зашел в свои комнаты. – Тебе полагается соблюдать постельный режим! – добавил он, увидев, что Гарри сидит на диване.

– Я соблюдаю. Меня сюда перенес Невилл – я хотел немного изменить обстановку. Лежать в постели одному, без тебя неинтересно. А насчет остального... Я попросил эльфов украсить комнату к Рождеству. Клянусь, я сидел тут и смотрел, как они все расставляют и развешивают.

– Тогда ты можешь сидеть здесь и смотреть как я все убираю.

– Северус...

– Я не праздную Рождество.

– Ты что, Скрудж?

– Кто?

– Из «Рождественской песни» Чарльза Диккенса, маггловской истории. Он ненавидел Рождество.

– Я не говорил что ненавижу Рождество, я просто сказал, что не праздную его.

– Калеб появится на свет в феврале. К концу следующего года ему будет десять месяцев, и он все увидит сам. Тебе придется сменить привычки. Давай договоримся так: прошлое Рождество будет твоими последними спокойными деньками, а нынешнее – своеобразной репетицией. 

– Гарри, у меня никогда не было спокойного Рождества, а Калеба ждать еще пару месяцев, – Северус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и все украшения, которые развесили эльфы, исчезли.

– Северус!

– Ты сказал, мое прошлое Рождество было спокойным? Спокойно будет сейчас, а вот в следующее суматохи не избежать.

Гарри, приложив ладонь к животу, слегка наклонился вперед:

– Сейчас же верни все обратно, а не то я тебе устрою спокойный праз... ой! 

– Ой? – переспросил Северус и, метнувшись к нему, сел рядом и погладил по спине.

– Теперь ты хочешь успокоить меня? – спросил Гарри, дыша с трудом, потому что схватки усиливались. – Северус, боль не утихает. Твою мать!

Они оба глянули вниз и увидели мокрое пятнышко.

– Что ты говорил о спокойном празднике? – спросил Гарри. Задыхаясь от боли, он поглаживал живот одной рукой, а другой вцепился в локоть Северуса.

***

– Северус, что ты натворил? Я же говорила, никакого стресса! – воскликнула Поппи, когда тот влетел к ней с Гарри на руках.

– Я, кажется, кое-что сказал, и начался спор.

– Кое-что? – огрызнулся Гарри. – Да положи меня на кровать.

– Пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты, Северус, подождешь снаружи.

– Я никуда не пойду. Ты можешь остановить это, как в прошлый раз?

– Нет, Северус. Сейчас отошли воды, – отрезала Поппи, обследовав Гарри, и взглянула ему прямо в глаза. – Ты знаешь, что я должна делать?

– Да, Поппи. И я хочу, чтобы Северус был со мной, – ответил он и взял своего любовника за руку.

Кивнув, Поппи взмахнула палочкой, и Гарри погрузился в глубокий сон.

***

Драко бегом вбежал в Большой зал и поспешил к столу восьмикурсников.

– Я зашел проведать Гарри и увидел на столе записку. Он в больничном крыле, у него начались преждевременные роды.

Несколько человек, позабыв о незаконченном ужине, вскочили и кинулись вслед за Драко. Рон первым ворвался в больничное крыло и застыл в дверях, так что остальные врезались в него сзади. Их взорам предстала мадам Помфри, осматривающая Гарри, и Северус с крошечным свертком на руках. 

Окинув их всех взглядом, он задержал внимание на Драко и улыбнулся:

– У меня родился сын.

Рассмеявшись, Драко направился к крестному.

– Думаю, он идеальное сочетание вас двоих, – сказал он и улыбнулся крохотному спящему на руках отца малышу.

– Как Гарри? – спросила Гермиона.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – с улыбкой успокоила Поппи. – Он проспит еще пару часов, а потом примет зелья и поправится.

– Что вызвало преждевременные роды, если он все время соблюдал постельный режим? – спросил Рон.

– Я. Я высказался по кое-какому поводу, и он решил возразить таким образом, – не стал скрывать Северус и посмотрел на Поппи. – Калеб не пострадает?

– Не должен. Я внимательно наблюдаю за ним и обследую.

– Мы с Гарри хотим быть рядом с ним.

– Знаю, Северус. Ты можешь забрать его к себе, но три-четыре раза в день я буду приходить и осматривать его.

Северус кивнул и позволил остальным подержать своего сына.

– Слава Мерлину, он похож на Гарри, – брякнул Рон, когда Гермиона передала Калеба, и, заметив пристальный взгляд директора, добавил: – Извините.

– Хотя рот как у Северуса, – улыбнулась Гермиона и приподняла голубое одеялко. – И волосики на голове, это к счастью. 

Поздравив Северуса и попросив передать поздравления Гарри, ребята ушли, кроме Драко. Он дождался, когда Северус усядется в кресло рядом с Гарри, одной рукой прижмет к себе Калеба, а другой погладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони своего любовника.

– Северус...

Северус отвлекся от сына и увидел стоящего перед ним Драко.

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, я просто хотел сказать тебе, пока никого нет, что ты теперь можешь быть самим собой – Северусом, которого я знаю, и которого начинает узнавать Гарри.

– Я стал отцом, Драко, и я горд, как никогда, – вздохнул Северус. – Никогда не думал, что такое произойдет. Учитывая, как я провел прошлое Рождество, я не рассчитывал дожить до нынешнего. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы влюбиться в мужчину, которого давно знаю, и иметь от него сына.

– Ты любишь Гарри? Ты говорил ему?

– Нет еще, – раздался другой голос.

Северус и Драко повернули головы в сторону Гарри и увидели, что тот проснулся и улыбается.

– Гарри, как ты? – спросил Северус, вставая.

– Я оставлю вас одних, – улыбнулся Драко им обоим и, прежде чем выйти, добавил: – Мои поздравления!

– Мне нравится слышать, как ты кому-то говоришь: "Я люблю тебя", – с улыбкой сказал Гарри и сел поудобнее, чтобы выпить оставленные мадам Помфри зелья.

– Я не говорил, "Я люблю тебя". Я сказал, что влюблен в мужчину, которого давно знаю, и от которого у меня сын.

– Все равно, Северус. Ну и?

– Что? – переспросил Северус и протянул Калеба Гарри.

– Ты скажешь это сейчас, когда я наконец-то проснулся?

Северус улыбнулся и придвинувшись, накрыл губы Гарри своими:

– Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Северус, – ответил Гарри и впервые взглянул на своего сына. – Калеб Поттер-Снейп. Северус, да он идеальное сочетание нас двоих.

– Драко сказал так же. Мистер Уизли поблагодарил Мерлина, что наш сын похож на тебя, а мисс Грейнджер решила, что у него мой рот. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– После этого зелья намного лучше, в общем, нормально, – Гарри поерзал на кровати, молча предлагая Северусу садиться рядом, что тот и сделал.

– Поппи сказала, что Калеба можно забрать, но пару месяцев она будет три-четыре раза в день приходить и осматривать его. Извини меня.

– За что?

– Я спорил с тобой и вызвал ненужный стресс.

– Северус, я давно уже забыл об этом.

Северус улыбнулся и встал.

– Пойду подготовлю наши комнаты до того, как Поппи тебя отпустит.

***  
Ночью, когда Гарри пришел в комнаты с сыном на руках, то ахнул от увиденного:

– Северус, ты вернул все украшения!

– Это Мипси. Я знаю, это всего на четыре дня, и Калеб вряд ли все запомнит... Но, по крайней мере, он заметит разные узоры с фигурами и цветные огни.

Они уложили Калеба и сами забрались в кровать, Гарри теснее прижался к Северусу.

– Выйдешь за меня?

– Что? – воскликнул Гарри и взглянул на Северуса.

– Ты выйдешь за меня? Гарри, ты дал мне больше, чем я когда-либо мог себе представить, и я хочу провести остаток жизни вместе. Если ты конечно выйдешь за меня.

– Да! – радостно воскликнул Гарри и накинулся на усмехнувшегося Северуса с поцелуем.

**Эпилог. Шесть месяцев спустя.**

Зайдя в комнаты Гарри и Северуса, Драко увидел что его крестный стоит напротив зеркала.

– Северус, ты выглядишь так... так...

– Глупо, – подсказал тот.

– Нет. Смокинг тебе идет.

– Нет, не идет. Почему нельзя надеть парадную мантию? Почему его?

– Потому что так хочет Гарри. А поскольку ты его любишь и просил его руки, то конечно же ты сможешь походить несколько часов в костюме.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул Северус. – Хотя вряд ли я долго его проношу.

– Ну Северус! – Драко передернуло. – Гермиона сейчас с Калебом, а Молли говорит, что она с радостью заберет его на ночь.

Северус кивнул.

– Спасибо, Драко.

– Не за что. Давай устроим шоу по дороге!

– Шоу?

– Так говорят магглы.

– Учитывая твое воспитание, ты удивил меня. 

– Мистер Уизли часто повторяет, как восхищается магглами.

– Ты, похоже, действительно любишь его дочь.

– Так и есть.

***

Когда Северус и Драко дошли до озера, где собрались их друзья с семьями, солнце только начало садиться. Впереди, спиной к озеру, стоял Кингсли. А позади гостей – Гарри и Рон.

– Гарри, дружище.

Гарри поднял глаза и улыбнулся при виде улыбающегося Драко и хмурого Северуса.

– Для того, кто сочетается браком с любимым человеком, вы не выглядите счастливым.

– Он в смокинге, Рон! – засмеялся Гарри. – Поэтому и недоволен!

– Тогда зачем он его надел?

– Потому, что я люблю Гарри, мистер Уизли, а Гарри хочет, чтобы мы поженились в такой одежде.

***

Сама церемония была короткой и красивой, как и пожелал Гарри. Они произнесли брачные клятвы, скрепили их поцелуем и задержались на берегу озера, чтобы сделать фотографии. Попрощались с сыном, в очередной раз поблагодарили Молли и пообещали прийти к полудню в Нору на следующий день.

Только они зашли в комнаты, как Северус немедля разделся догола, чем рассмешил Гарри. 

– Больше не настаивай, чтобы я такое носил, – предупредил он и, подойдя к Гарри, избавил от одежды и его.

Гарри застонал, когда Северус потянул его к себе и заключил в крепкие объятия.

– Не лучше ли сначала использовать заклинание? Иначе Калеб станет старшим братиком скорее, чем хотелось бы.

Северус взмахнул палочкой.

– Ты подготовил меня? – выдохнул Гарри.

– Конечно. Я понимаю, что это наша брачная ночь, но я так хочу войти в тебя.

Гарри улыбнулся и обвил руками шею мужа.

– Тогда чего же ты ждешь?

Вместо ответа Северус поднял своего новоиспеченного мужа как пушинку и, донеся до кровати, нежно уложил на спину. Забравшись сверху, он оперся на руки, чтобы не придавить Гарри.

– Северус, пожалуйста...

– Мы такие нетерпеливые?

– Это из-за тебя! Я всегда тебя хочу.

Северус ухмыльнулся и потянулся за смазкой. Смазав свой член, он подался вперед, проталкиваясь в дырочку как можно медленнее, чтобы насладиться выражением лица Гарри, пока член, несмотря на всю подготовку, растягивает его. Глаза Гарри закатились, он закусил нижнюю губу ровными белоснежными зубами, и Северуса так и подмывало впиться в нее самому. Что он и сделал.

Гарри протянул руку и, зарывшись пальцами в длинные смоляные пряди волос, притянул мужа к себе. И улучив возможность, со стоном протолкнул язык ему в рот.

– Северус, пожалуйста... – вновь простонал он.

Одарив Гарри коротким, но страстным поцелуем, Северус отстранился и ускорил темп. Медленно провел ладонью по ребрам Гарри и, обхватив его член, принялся легонько его поглаживать, а потом, когда тот стал твердеть под его пальцами, задвигал рукой быстрее.

– Еще чуть-чуть, Гарри.

– О боже, да! – простонал тот и обвил ногами Северуса, упершись пятками в полушария его ягодиц.

– Давай, Гарри, ну же, – тяжело дыша, Северус склонился и чмокнул его в мочку уха.

Гарри вновь застонал и, выкрикнув его имя, кончил, орошая их животы. Северус после пары толчков со стоном, в котором слышалось имя Гарри, последовал за ним. Потом очистил их обоих и рухнул на Гарри, загнанно дыша ему в шею, в то время как тот обнимал его.

После того, как они перевели дыхание, Северус скатился с Гарри и улегся боком к нему. Гарри повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся:

– Я люблю тебя Северус. А ты меня?

Северус взглянул на своего молодого мужа и с едва заметной улыбкой ответил:

– Всегда.

**Конец.**


End file.
